Chuck vs The Package
by Ronnie1958
Summary: America's most wanted and Chuck's ex-girlfriend Jill Roberts needs Chuck's help to deliver a package to her parents. However, among those people hunting for her are Casey and Sarah, Beckman wants her brought in dead or alive. Can Chuck deliver? How does No Secrets No Lies fit in?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Today was the day Sarah was sitting in her OBYGN's office with Chuck. This was the day that her doctor Gwen was going to tell her what their baby was. Chuck had been saying since he found out that it was a girl. When asked how he knew he just said he did. But today with this ultrasound they would know for sure. The jell was cool and Sarah felt the pressure from the probe as Gwen moved it across her stomach slowly. Sarah looked at the light in Chuck's face, it was like Christmas day. He sat next to her squeezing her hand listening to their baby's heartbeat.

"Wow that's fast," said Chuck.

"Sweetie I don't want to complain but my hand is turning blue."

"Oh, sorry but wow that's fast."

"It's normal, nothing to worry about," said Gwen her doctor, "However, junior here isn't cooperating. He or she just won't turn around for a peak. Must be like her father a bit shy."

"You said she," Chuck picked up on what he wanted to hear.

"Sorry but I guess Chuck you've got me saying she too. I know you really wanted to know but I can't say"

"It's alright Sweetie we've waited this long we can wait a little longer. I know you're disappointed but it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"No you're right of course but it's just well I wanted to know." She heard the disappointment in his voice but there was little that could be done. The baby just didn't cooperate.

"I know me too," she said as she got up and got cleaned off before getting dressed. Chuck walked back out with Gwen trying to get her to place a bet on either boy or girl but she wasn't budging.

"Come on Gwen if you were a gambler where would you place your money blue or pink?"

"Chuck, it doesn't work like that. If I tell one thing and it's another then you go out and buy all these baby things only to find out I was wrong. No, I can't and I won't. It's just unprofessional."

"I know but let's pretend it does work like that where would you put your money?" They disappeared into the outer office when Sarah's phone rang she looked down at the screen and saw a photo of General Beckman.

"Yes General, you called? … Where am I at? Today I had a checkup with my OBGYN and we're just getting finished. …. Chuck is in the other office, do you want me to get him? …. Yes, ma'am I can but I don't understand why you want me to go to Castle by myself. You know I don't keep secrets from Chuck. …. Very well I'll be there within the hour." Sarah finished getting dressed and met Chuck still trying to get Gwen to talk.

"Come on Sweetie we need to go. Gwen has been patient enough, don't you think?"

"If I had just a little bit more time I know I can make her crack."

"Chuck, Gwen is my doctor not some nefarious villain to be interrogated under a lamp and beaten with a rubber hose."

"We can do that? Okay I know that look. I was just kidding. So you want to run home it's late."

"No I need to run by Castle to pick up something. Why don't you wait for me in the Orange, Orange and order us some Rocky Road. It always helped me when I feel down and I think you could use a pick me up."

"Love, you always know what I need even when I don't. I never get tired of saying I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know in a certain sense it's only fitting that our baby be a little mysterious just like her mother," Chuck said as he got in their car and leaned over to kiss her. "Okay then it's Orange, orange."

"You realize that I'm letting you drive my car temporarily."

"Then I need to give you a reward for letting me drive," he said as he leaned back over and kissed her again before pulling out.

They got on the Five North and considering the time of day the traffic was light. After taking the exit for Burbank Boulevard the hung a left at the first light then it was a straight shoot in.

"Okay, place our order and remember to leave me some," said Sarah

"I can't promise anything," said Chuck. She gave him a glance back as he watched her disappeared in the back.

"Boss what will it be," asked the girl behind the counter. "The usual? Small, medium or large?"

"Make it the usual in a medium, please and for here." He waited while the waitress filled his order and as he stood next to the registrar as the door opened. He heard the bell above ring and saw out of the corner of his eye a woman coming inside with a ball cap pulled down over her eyes. Just another late evening yoghurt lover he thought.

"Evening Mr. Bartowski," said a familiar voice standing next to him. It was all he could do not to show the shock that he felt like having ice water dumped on you.

"Jill? What are you doing here? Don't you know you're still wanted? There's no statutory limit on treason."

"I know Chuck but I need your help."

"What? No, I can't I'm married and we're expecting." How was he supposed to crunch five years of information into one sentence and more important why did he feel he had to.

"Chuck remember, I helped you with your father when I didn't have to and now I need your help. I'm at the Sheraton Universal. Come to the same room I think you remember the number?."

"Jill this is a bad idea." He felt tongue tied and just spoke words not really knowing if they made sense.

"Chuck you're the only one who can do this for me that I trust. Please Chuck I'm counting on you. It's a matter of life and death."

"Here's you ice cream, Rocky Road, Boss" said the young waitress giving Jill the once over. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah thanks. Here you go just keep the tip," said Chuck as he passed the waitress a twenty then turned back to Jill, "Listen I just don't know what you expect from me."

"To be the same Chuck I knew and cared about. Chuck, please, just come tomorrow, and come alone!"

"Can I take your order?" asked the waitress to Jill.

"No thanks I changed my mind. But I have to say the Rocky Road looks good." Then she turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Chuck, prove to me they haven't changed you." The door closed behind her as she left.

Chuck smiled at the perplexed waitress then took his order back to a table and stared out the window into the night but the only thing he saw was his reflection in the glass along with the memories of Jill, Bryce and Stanford all playing like a film in his head.

"Crap," he said to himself because he knew he would go and there was nothing he could do to stop himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN CASTLE

Sarah made her way down the metal steps into Castle her shoes clanked on the metal plating and as she neared she could hear the muffled voices of Casey talking to General Beckman. This made her even more suspicious as to why she was told to come alone and she really didn't like it. The situation brought back memories when she was told to lie to Chuck to bring him in so that Casey could tranq him because Jill Roberts had escaped. That was a name she hadn't thought about in a while.

"Yes, General I concur," said Casey as she came into the room.

"I concur to what? I'd like to know why I was asked me to come in without Chuck."

"Agent Bartowski, Sarah I just received some alarming news that well Jill Roberts had been sighted in Burbank."

"Crap," she said remembering that she had just thought about Jill could it have been some sort of premonition.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no continue General," said Sarah. She didn't want to tell the General that she had just been thinking about the woman.

"Jill Roberts was reportedly seen at LAX this morning arriving on a flight from Zamibia. I don't have to remind you that Zamibia was a hot bed for ring activity and after the arrest of Dr. Martin Kowambe his brother Luther took over as minister of health. Rumor has it that Dr. Roberts is now employed by Luther Kowambe and is working on evolutionary and genetic research. The scope of that research is believed to be related to the Rings' Intersect Project and even though the Ring is no more there are still enemies like Hydra who would love to get their hands on this.

"Okay, I see the threat but I don't understand why you don't want Chuck in on this? He is the intersect."

"Because Ms. Bartowski in the Colonel's words she'll shine her big brown doe eyes are him and he'll follow her like a puppy dog. Am I right in my quote Colonel?"

"I think that's unfair especially after everything Chuck has given to this cause not to mention his own family's sacrifice. Might I remind you that it was Chuck who arrested Jill after the assault on Castle and it was he who got her to turn on Fulcrum."

"He was the one who let Dr. Roberts out of the holding cell so that she and Leader could assault Castle and in that infiltration she escaped by somehow cutting her ankle bracelet." Sarah knew exactly what had happened. Chuck had confessed to her the truth a long time ago but that wouldn't help his credibility now. "I'm sorry Sarah but my mind is made up. Chuck is not to be told but I want him watched closely in case the subject makes contact. Colonel I want you to organize a recovery team to be placed on standby. Agent Bartowski I want you to keep a close eye on Agent Bartowski."

"General, you realize you're asking me to spy on my own husband?"

"I realize that is there a problem?"

"I'm agreeing to this only because I want to prove to you both that this is totally ludicrous."

"Whatever the reason just get it done. Beckman out."

"John I can't believe you're going alone with this ridiculous plan. Where does Beckman even get an idea like this that Chuck would be, well seeing Jill."

"You mean stepping out on you or spreading his assets around."

"Very funny, I see you're in quite the dilemma you've got Gertrude on the one side and Kathleen on the other. You having trouble figuring out which side to butter your toast."

"Neither Kathleen or Gertrude are traitors. You have to admit that you're looking a little well rounded these days and if Chuck's getting a little lonely, well he is a man, isn't he."

"Casey. I want you to know that everything is still good between us maybe not in the conventional manner but besides that's none of your business. I realize you weren't around Kathleen when she was pregnant so I don't think you can understand."

"Hey, let's not make this personal. Don't shoot the messenger."

"Not make it personal! You two are asking me to spy on my husband. How can this not be personal?"

"I feel for you but duty first so buck up. Besides if you're right then no big deal and if she does try something we'll be there to help him out."

"And that's the only reason I'm going along with this. What kind of bug do you want to use? We can't use our standard type because he'll find it and that would be a disaster."

"What for your no secrets, no lie deal? What an idiot idea for spies."

"I don't think I asked for your opinion."

"Here give him this," said Casey as he handed her a Mont Blanc pen.

"What a pen? Like he doesn't have any? Is this some sort of stupid joke?"

"Tell him it's a present from you or Beckman or I don't care who. But if you give to him, he'll carry it. If you don't it'll end up in the pocket protector and he'll have it on only when he's in the Buy More."

"I can't believe you two are having me risk my marriage by using a stupid pen."

"We both know you're exaggerating."

"What's Sarah exaggerating about," asked Chuck. Somewhere during their argument he had walked in. "I'm sorry but I got tired of waiting so I came down and brought you your share of the Rocky Road before it melted."

"Thanks Sweetie," Sarah said as she took the cup from him.

"So what does Casey think you're exaggerating about? Let me guess you told him about not being able to tell the sex of the baby yet."

"That's right," said Casey. "I was telling her that it really doesn't matter."

"Sarah Love I know you were trying to make me feel better but I could tell you were disappointed too. But we'll find out next time and like you told me it really doesn't matter. What's this?" Chuck picked up the pen of the desk."

"Beckman sent it over for you," said Sarah feeling like a jerk but Chuck began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Casey. "You want to let us in?"

"Oh, sorry but Love didn't I tell you I used a pen like this when I broke into the vault at Langley. I put a bio sampler in it that took the General's DNA. It wasn't easy to put that in such a small place and have the pen still work. I guess this is some sort of joke." Casey nodded his head.

"Well Sweetie, I've got everything together let's go. You can drive and I'll eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK THE NEXT MORNING

Chuck was up early as he was not sleeping very well. He had dreams about Jill then he thought about cheaters and cheaters never slept so he did what came natural. Sarah didn't sleep any better she had dreams about Beckman and Casey ordering her to do things she didn't like or understand so somewhere around five she gave on sleeping. She felt Chuck get up but decided not to say anything and to just lie there but then a familiar smell filled the apartment – pancakes.

"Sweetie, you couldn't sleep?" She asked. Whenever pancakes were involved things were serious.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream and had trouble going back to sleep so I decided to cook for you. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Well it would be hard not to wake me if you're cooking for me but I was having trouble sleeping too. Is there something bothering you that you'd like to talk to me about?" Now Chuck was on the spot he had to say something but he could just blurt out that he met Jill at half past five in the morning.

"It's Morgan you see. Yes, it's Morgan. Hypothetically speaking or dreaming as the case may be, say he was to see Carina."

"But Carina's in England on mission with Cole."

"I know but we're talking hypothetically and dreaming at the same time if Carina were to say drop by out of the blue without any warning should Morgan, now remember we're talking about Morgan here, tell Alex."

"I don't know I guess it depends what they talked about and why she came to see him." Sarah felt terror inside was Chuck saying he met Jill and if so how could she not tell him about Beckman.

"And if Carina didn't say much but told Morgan to come and to meet her alone."

"Well, I think that Morgan would be in a dilemma but he should know that…" Suddenly the doorbell rang and the door opened up.

"Come on in Casey," said Chuck.

"What? I rang the doorbell. Hey you guys got any milk? I need some for my Wheaties to breakfast of champions. I smell pancakes."

"Yeah I was cooking some for Sarah you want some? It's no problem all I have to do is thin out the batter and make more."

"Sure thanks," said Casey as he came close to Sarah and whisper. "You were about to break cover."

"Was not," she whispered back. "Sweetie, I think John needs his to go."

"No I'm fine," he said as she kicked him. "Well on second thought we got in a new shipment of beast misters I need to get out on display."

"Big Guy, you need to make time to eat. You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day. But here you go. It was supposed to be an eagle but I'm afraid it looks more like a chicken."

"Thanks, I'll get the plate back to you later. I'll see myself out and again thanks." Sarah waited until Casey was gone.

"So you were talking about your dream about Morgan and Carina."

"Oh never mind it was stupid probably just that mix of Rocky Road and pizza last night. I should've known better and so why are you up so early."

"I don't know just things I guess. You know wondering if everything is ready for our baby. I keep going over a checklist I have in my head and sometimes I guess cause myself to worry but I have you and you are all mine and that's enough for me. You are all mine?" Chuck almost choked himself on his coffee spilling in all over his white shirt.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I am. Do you have any doubt?"

"I'm sorry it came out wrong I was just trying to say that I trust you. Maybe that's what Morgan should remember."

"But that was only hypothetically and I was dreaming but I know he knows. Besides I would also remind Morgan the two things a good relationship is based on."

"Which are?"

"Trust and well something else."

"Trust and what?"

"Sex, remember we're talking about Morgan here."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

AT THE BUY MORE

Chuck sat in front of the monitors in Castle watching the front doors of the Buy More thinking about how stupid he had been. The whole theoretical hypothetical Morgan dilemma was just dumb. Why hadn't he just come out and told Sarah? But then Jill was still wanted and Sarah would have to arrest her. He played that scenario out in his head complete with muzzle flashes and bullet riddled corpses.

"Crap what am I going to do," he said to himself as nerves took over so he started futzing around with his new pen popping the cap and started talking to himself.

"Hey, Sarah how are you doing. You know a funny thing happened last night. Crap, crap, carp, he said as he banged his head against the table. What was he thinking how could he ask Sarah not to arrest Jill and even if he did she'd arrest her still? Sarah had arrested Mary and Mary, even though she was on her way to see Ellie. Ellie Mary's daughter that she hadn't seen in twenty years but Sarah had arrested her the same and that had caused their first big argument.

"Christ, this is going to cause another one," he said out loud. No, the best thing he could do was to see Jill and get her to leave. Out of sight and out of mind then peace in the valley again. But to do that he needed an excuse, he needed Morgan. Glancing down at his watch, it was already ten and Morgan hadn't come in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUT SIDE IN THE VAN

"Christ, he's going to give me a headache," complained Casey sitting in the surveillance van. "Sarah, what's he muttering about? I can't understand a thing."

"Well you're the one who put the bug in a pen. Why don't we just down to Castle this is stupid."

"Because he won't make contact if we're there."

"First you're assuming he already knows about Jill and secondly you really think he'd call her from Castle? Where he knows all the phone calls are monitored. Come on I'm hot and this is dumb besides we can't hear a thing with him playing with the pen." Sarah was worried about Chuck's dream but didn't tell Casey. Was Chuck's subconscious interacting with the intersect again warning him that he was being spied on, being spied on by her. His last words cut like a sword, marriage is founded on trust and what she was doing was undermining it.

"Okay but you go in through Orange Orange and I'll go in through the Buy More." But as they were getting out of the van Morgan showed up.

"Hey guys. What's going on? You two just coming back from a mission or going out? Where's Chuck?"

"No just prepping the van. Making sure we're ready," said Casey, "Something wrong with that, Moron."

"Thanks Casey and I like you too but it takes two to prep the van? Why did you always send me by myself?"

"Morgan, I think Chuck's in Castle if you're looking for him," said Sarah trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, he called me this morning and said he needed to see me when I got in." Morgan stood there looking at Sarah and Casey standing together.

"Well Moron, don't you need to go?" There was just something wrong but Morgan just couldn't lay his finger on it. Still Chuck had always him to go with his gut and his gut was telling him something was going on.

"Sure I'm going," he said but as he was about to enter the Buy More he looked back and saw them still standing there together.

"That's all we need Secret Squirrel's suspicious."

"If we had been honest with Chuck none of this would be necessary," said Sarah having second thoughts and a lot of misgivings.

"Those weren't Beckman's orders." Sarah was about to say to hell with Beckman's orders but she held her tongue. "Okay let's move out and meet up in Castle."

Casey was walking in when he saw Chuck grab Morgan and head to the bathroom so Casey double timed his way down to Castle and was already at the monitors when Sarah arrived.

"What took you so long," asked Casey, "we've got a possible situation. Chuck took the bearded wonder into the little boy's room. I think something is going on."

"I got stopped by an employee that wanted to give me a heads up that a woman approached Chuck last night in the Orange Orange. I'm going to pull up video from last night."

"What do you think now? Our boy is navigating on foreign Networks."

"Shut up. We still don't know anything for certain. Crap the cameras were out both in the parking lot and in Orange Orange."

"And you don't think that's strange."

"Are you picking anything up from Chuck and Morgan?" Asked Sarah trying to ignore what was becoming obvious.

"No he's got water running and the pen he left here," said Casey as he held it up. "You know I could super glue the cap."

"Would you carry a pen that doesn't write? How do you want to handle Morgan?"

"I don't see why we can't bring him in for questioning then gas him afterwards so he'll forget."

"Casey, we're talking about Morgan there's got to be another way. Why can't we just talk to him?"

"Do you want him whining back to Chuck telling him we're spying on him and invading his constitutional rights?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE LITTLE BOY'S ROOM

"Hey little Buddy I need to talk to you," said Chuck catching Morgan as he just came into work, "can we go to Jeff's office?" They walked through the store and entered the restroom.

"Sure, does this have to do with the mission, don't answer that? Wait one," said Morgan as he went around opening up all the facets.

"Morgan, what are you doing?"

"You never know who could be listening so shoot away. What do you want to ask?" Chuck had already used Carina once that morning so he decided to give it another shot.

"Say Carina came up to you out of the blue and asked you to meet at her hotel. She also added that it was a matter of life and death but you couldn't tell Alex. What would you do?"

"Wow that's a hard one, I don't know. I guess I'd go but I'd tell Carina when I met her that I was going to tell Alex." Good thought Chuck that was pretty much what he had decided to do.

"And if she said you couldn't because it was live and death."

"Well I'm sharing my life with Alex so unless it put Alex in harm's way I'd tell her but I guess I wouldn't know that until I talked with Carina. Chuck does this have to do with the mission." Chuck was distracted for a moment. Morgan had agreed pretty much with everything he had decided to do so he felt relieved.

"What mission, Oh yes that mission of course it does." Chuck had no idea what Morgan was talking about but he decided to let it play out.

"Well one thing I definitely would do is have her meet me in the lobby," said Morgan. "There's no way I'd go up to her room. If Alex found out she'd kill me and then Casey would kill me. Hey, Carina isn't back in town, is she? That's it isn't it. Those two, I knew something was going on when I saw them coming out of the van."

"I don't think so. What van and who are you talking about Little Buddy?"

"Chuck you got to tell me does she want to see me? Crap she does, doesn't she? That's what this is all about you're giving me a heads up, aren't you Chuck. Tell me when she's going to be in town, Chuck tonight? Of course, its tonight when Alex has to work late so Carina's going to invite herself over and have Alex find us together. That woman has the heart of a bridge troll. Chuck you've got to help me out. If anyone asks, you and I have plans. I know you don't like to lie to Sarah but you've got to do this for me. If Sarah knows I'm home alone she'll tell Carina and that will be the end of me.

"Morgan I can't come over to your place tonight. I've got to be somewhere."

"Okay, you can take me. I'm small I don't take up much room. I can even sit in the corner. Just I can't ne at home alone."

"Morgan I can't take you. I'll just cancel and come over." Chuck felt like the bridge troll himself because he might show up at Morgan's but after a little while he'd bail. Still, Hannah's words kept creeping back in his head, "I hope your lies keep you warm at night" but all he felt was cold.

"Thanks Chuck you're a true friend. My BFF, I'll name my first born after you."

"That's nice, but no, Morgan, there will be no Morgana in the Bartowski family tree." Suddenly Casey walked in the bathroom and looked around.

"Chuck, Sarah's looking for you and what's up with the all the water? Don't you morons know there's a water shortage?"

"Morgan had some really, really dirty hands."

"Yeah Big Guy, they were filthy."

"Well, I'll go see Sarah."

"Right and I'll see you tonight say around six." They both agree and Chuck left leaving Morgan with Casey alone.

"Okay Moron, what's going on?"

"John, what are you talking about? There's nothing going on I don't know anything about a mission."

"What mission?" said Casey wondering if Chuck hadn't figured out that he was being watched. "What are you talking about imbecile? You and Chuck are up to something and I want to know what it is?"

"Chill Big Guy I know about the mission but don't worry, I won't say a word."

"Good, you know how Chuck is, a big blabber mouth. We don't want this spread around. Chuck shouldn't have told you anything."

"Well I don't want to get our boy in trouble and you have to get up pretty early to get one over on the Cobra. The truth is I figured everything out on my own so technically I don't know anything."

"That's for sure, I mean that's good. So what do you know? We night have to change something if the mission is compromised. God knows who else he might have talked to."

"Well don't blame Chuck I don't want to get our boy in trouble. And like I said I guessed. But I know Carina is coming to town and well he was just being a friend. He wanted to give me a heads up. You know she's after my body. The poor woman just can't resist me but like I told her I'm off the market."

"So he told you Carina was coming to town?"

"No he never mentioned Carina I guessed like I said. You understand on the down low. Like I told Chuck Alex is working late tonight."

"That's right I'm supposed to go by and try pies."

"Yeah, I was supposed to go but we both felt that I would have trouble swallowing mine with your hands around my throat."

"And don't forget it. So Carina is supposed to drop in to see you?"

"No, no don't even think that. Chuck's backing me up he's supposed to come over and play Halo or Call of Duty with me at six. We haven't discussed the particulars yet."

"I thought he was busy?" Casey decided to go fishing.

"He said he was supposed to meet someone but would cancel. Now that's a friend." Casey gave a small grunt of pleasure. He had hooked himself a Big Mouth Troll.

"Don't worry Grimes I'll make sure Carina doesn't bother you tonight so you won't have to worry about your body being violated."

"Thanks Big Guy. It's nice to have friends who care."

Casey felt the can of gas in his pocket and looked at Morgan. He could still gas him so he wouldn't remember but the content of the can and Morgan's head were about the same, a nebulous mist.

"Nope isn't worth it," said Casey.

"Isn't worth what?"

"Oh the price difference on the new grills."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN CASTLE

Chuck entered Castle through the Buy More and was walking down the metal steps when he found Sarah seating in front of a monitor watching static. She seemed very angry and upset but over what. Had she figured out about Jill? Was that what she'd been watching? Double crap he forgot about the security cameras in Orange, Orange.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" He asked as he braced himself for a blast.

"You tell me? I was reviewing the video from last night and the cameras in the parking lot and in Orange Orange went out for about an hour. The odd thing is that from the time stamp they went down at the same time we were here last night. Did you notice anything? I mean obviously not or you would have told me, right?"

"Let me see. There were clients in Orange Orange. I got us Rocky Road. I ate some and got tired of waiting. Then I went to find you."

"So you didn't see anything or anyone strange?"

"Strange no. I wouldn't say strange," said Chuck as his stomach was churning and his breakfast revisited him but he held it down.

"Nothing out of the normal?" She just wasn't letting up. The only time he had seen Sarah like this was in the middle of an interrogation and he told himself then that he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end.

"Love, let me handle it. I'll run a diagnostic program and see what the source is. But it could have been transient seeing as they are back up now."

"Well, let me know. We don't want any bad guys getting in without being detected, do we?" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"No, we don't," he replied. Did she know? He thought and for a moment he was about to confess but images of Jill and Sarah in a gun fight at the Okay Buy More stopped him.

"How's my happy couple?" announced Morgan as he entered Castle with Casey. "Sarah you look lovely today."

"Morgan, what do you want? Chuck already told you we talked about it and no we're not going to name our child Morgana."

"Name it, you mean curse it," grunted Casey.

"John, I'll have you know there have been a lot of famous people named Morgan."

"Yeah like Captain Morgan and the hung him. It you want I can give you a demonstration."

"No thanks, but that's not what I wanted but I'm glad to see you two are still thinking it over. What I wanted was to ask if Chuck could come over tonight?"

"You're asking if Chuck can come out to play?" said Casey.

"I didn't say that but Alex isn't home."

"We both can come over if you want," said Sarah then Casey grunted. "Oh that's right I can't." She hated herself for doing this. "But Sweetie if you want to go over, go right ahead. I'll be tied up with Casey."

"Then I'll see you around six," said Chuck. He had been silent because he was secretly hoping that the whole thing would fall apart so he'd have an excuse not to go but that didn't happen.

"Sarah can I see you in the armory?" said Casey.

"Sure John. Oh Sweetie you left your pen here. You need to be careful where you leave it or you'll lose it."

"It's just one of the many. I've got a whole pocket protector full."

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," said Morgan and Casey's eyes flashed with fire.

"No, Chuck this is a present from Beckman. You know she doesn't give many out and it would be insubordinate if she saw the troll with the pen she gave you."

"Unless insubordinate has some hidden meaning that I'm not aware of I don't see how but to tell, I didn't think she cared that much but I guess you're right," Chuck said and start futzing with the cap again. Casey was about to say something when Sarah pulled him away.

"What is it you wanted to show me in the armory?"

"Yes, follow me," Casey said and when they got alone. "If he does that again with the pen playing around with the cap I'm going to…."

"John you're the one to blame. I could've told you that when Chuck gets nervous his ticks kick in."

"Christ I hate this. I just want this to be over."

"Well you might get your wish," said Casey as he told her the intel he got from Morgan. "I think the meet is tonight. Chuck will either cancel on Morgan or show up and leave early but either way we need to keep a visual on him. I know this is hard."

"You have no idea."

"But we'll take Jill away from Chuck so he'll never see us and then we can deliver her to a holding facility downtown before she's shipped back to Supermax. He'll never know. It'll be better for him and you two can get back to normal."

"John, you don't understand. I know and sooner or later I'll have to tell him. The worst thing that can happen is he finds out on his own."

"Well focus on the mission and let's get this done."

"John, have you ever had to do anything like this?"

"Nope, I go or they die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE WALDRON

Chuck walked into the hotel lobby after spending an hour of Halo his eyes were still a little blurry from all the bomb blasts and muzzle flashes but now he was back to reality. He made his way over to the reception desk to ask for Jill but then it dawned on him that she was probably registered under an alias. What had she told him that she was in her old room.

"May I help," asked the young woman behind the counter.

"I'm supposed to meet the occupant of room 622. I think she's expecting me."

"Yes, Dr. Olga Myer, she left word that anyone looking for her could find her in the bar. It's right through…"

"Thank you I know where it is," said Chuck cutting the woman off. He didn't want to be rude but he wanted to get this over as soon as possible. Walking in, he found Jill sitting at the bar. She saw him at the same time and went over to greet him with two drinks in her hand.

"Shall we take a booth in the corner where it's private? I figured you wouldn't want to come up to my room so I waited for you here."

"You figured right."

"Here," she offered, "I ordered us both dirty martinis."

"Appropriate for how I feel but given our past history I'd prefer to order my own drinks and watch it being poured."

"I hope you're not saying you don't trust me."

"No more lies, no more deception you said then I found a 9mm pushed in my face. Trust is earned and so far all I've heard from you is how life is complicated. I know complicated. I live complicated. If you're here to tell me the same thing I'm out of here. Jill I told you we're over and I meant it. You ruined our relationship not me and if there is one thing I can never forgive you for it's that. You betrayed me, your family, your friends and your country. I don't even know why I came. I have a woman at home who loves and trusts me. She's going to have our baby and I'm here with you I must be stupid."

"Chuck, I'm not here to try to win you back or to rekindle some dead flame. I need your help. There's a package in my room I need delivered for me? I'd do it myself but I'm sorry the only word that comes to mind is complicated." Chuck go up. "No wait, there are bad people looking for me. People who want to kill me. I need to make sure the package is safe.

"What kind of package is it?"

"You'll understand when you see. It has to go to my parents. Please come up to my floor and I'll give it to you in the hall no string attached then I'll disappear. You won't see me again I promise. Please, I can't trust anyone else. I'm begging." Jill began crying when she started pleading and the more she pleaded the more she cried until Chuck couldn't resist.

"Okay, okay, just stop crying you know I can't take women crying. When I see the package I'll make my decision." Jill leaned over like she was going to kiss him but Chuck pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry."

"I haven't agreed yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Casey sat in the van outside of Morgan's apartment on 9000 Burbank. The great debate was on what type of sandwich would be best on a desert Island. Casey just shook his head as the various ingredients were mentioned and before long he wanted to bang his head against something because he couldn't take it anymore.

"It's been over an hour and all they've been talking about is if mustard and mayo will keep under the sun. I've been in the desert, eaten scorpions for breakfast, drank camel's blood and my own urine to survive but none of that can compare to this torture."

"Casey, don't blame them too much. I know Lou asked Chuck for ideas because she was having trouble with her competition next door. Her prices are higher but her ingredients are fresher. But really, urine I think that was a little overshare."

"Is she still smuggling her meats in?"

"Don't know and don't care. I just like eating there."

"I do like Sardinian Cheese," grunted Casey, "rich in protein."

"John, remember what I said about overshare."

"Perps on the move."

"Casey! Don't call Chuck that if you have to say something, say subject or just Chuck."

"Okay perp subject Chuck is on the move."

"You're going to make this a long night, aren't you?" Casey gave a jovial grunt, grunt number four.

Chuck drove around a bit before he pulled into the parking lot of the Waldron hotel and got out. The way he drove was either he was checking for a tail or he was lost. They didn't understand the real reason which was he almost turned around three times to give up.

"There he goes inside we've got ears up. How are you holding up?" asked Casey. "I'm sure he has a good excuse for this so let's just listen." Up until then Casey had joked about Chuck having a tryst with Jill but now that things were in play he was concerned how Sarah would take it or not given the fact that she kept touching her Smith and Wesson.

"Focus on the mission. Okay room 622 Olga Myer I'll run that name through the computer," Sarah said as she typed. "Casey, I've got subject unknown. I'm going to try and tap into the video feed from the hotel.

"The receptionist sent him to the bar. Can you see him?"

"Yeah he's there and crap there's Jill. No need to run facial recognition that's her. What's wrong with audio?" Suddenly the sound dropped out and all they got was static.

"I'm trying to clean it up but it's as if our signal is being over powered."

"There may be other players on the field we need to keep an eye out for Chuck. He might be in over his head. They've moved to a booth. Casey sound. We need sound. He refused her drink."

"Not dump at least," said Casey as Sarah gave him a look. "Hey, I was giving him a compliment. You never know what she could've put in that. He's up good boy now leave. No, no don't sit down again."

"Casey you don't need to give me a blow by blow okay. I can see." Her stomach was doing that for her. "When are you going to have that audio up? Have you tried boosting the signal?"

"Yeah, but no luck the source of the interference must be between us and them."

"Perps sorry, I mean subjects are on the move heading for the elevator and they're in."

"Casey, we've got a situation. The two men that got into the second elevator are armed. See," Sarah played back the tape and in their belts under their coats they could see Markov pistol handles. "We got to go after Chuck."

"Beckman's orders?"

"We arrest Jill and stop any possible shooting. If I have to choose I'd choose to have him alive pissed than dead and happy. Are you coming?" They jumped out of the van and headed through the lobby to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE SIXTH FLOOR

Chuck and Jill walked down the hall towards her room. Chuck took up post outside while she opened the door. As Jill slid her keycard in the door two men came out of room at the end of the corridor and walked towards them. At the same time the elevator rang and two more men stepped out. They headed straight for them. Chuck flashed: Code Named Wolf came to his mind along with the images of various kills Wolf had done through his career as assassin for hire. The other men were his associates, other assassins for hire, part of the Wolf Den.

"Inside," said Chuck as he pushed Jill in. "We've got company. There are four assassins headed our way are you armed?" Chuck asked as he activated his emergency beacon.

"Yes," she said as she pulled out of her bag a Sig 9mm. "Chuck, they can't come into this room." Jill pointed over to a little girl hiding behind the bed. "I don't have time to explain but we have to stop them."

"Do we? Are you up for a little acrobatics?" Chuck took Jill and the girl out on the balcony tearing off the cord from the curtain. He took the little girl in his arms then tied her to himself. "Okay Jill remember the Morgan well this is called a modified Montgomery."

"A what?"

"We're going to climb over to the room next door then when they break in you two run for the elevator and I'll cover."

"Chuck, are you sure?"

"No but I don't see another option. Let's just get a move they're at the door right now. Kid, don't look down just close your eyes and before you know it we'll be safe." Chuck climbed over with the little girl tied to him then he helped Jill over just as the men broke the door in.

"Thanks, Chuck. Not bad for someone afraid of heights."

"You can thank me later now head for the elevator." Chuck throw opened the door and flashed pistol whipping the guard at the doorway across the face. Then he darted two men who were next to the balcony trying to figure out how Chuck and Jill had escaped. Unfortunately they were too close and fell over the side.

"Ophs! I'm so sorry about that," said Chuck feeling kind of bad and hoping they weren't dead when Wolf fired two shots. Chuck's first reaction was to stand and fight but he had Jill and the kid to get to safety.

"Chuck run," yelled Jill as she held the elevator for him. He ran to her and was about to step inside when Sarah and Casey came out of the second one.

"Back!," yelled Chuck as he fired a dart that passed between them at Wolf who returned fire but missed then ducked back into Jill's room. "Boy that was fast. Sorry, can't talk now but I'll explain," he said as elevator doors closed. Sarah heard a muffled "I love you" as it headed down.

"Sarah, we need to clear the room," said Casey. Sarah realized they needed to neutralize the immediate threat but she couldn't help but want to go after Chuck. They made their way down to room 622.

"On my mark," said Casey in a low voice. "Go!" he yelled as they began to swept the room but Wolf was gone.

"I'm calling Chuck," said Sarah but her call went to voice mail. "He's not answering. What's going on?" Casey walked back in from the balcony.

"I don't know but we need to get a team in here pronto. Two perps went over the balcony and they're ruining the calm in the Zen garden below."

"What's this?" said Sarah as she held up pieces of paper. "Jill's taken up drawing?"

"I guess you have to do something to pass the time when you're not working for commie dictators or maniacs who want to destroy the world."

"There actually quite nice. They kind of remind me of Renoir, and this one in particle. What was it called? I can't remember."

"Let me look," said Casey. "That's the two sisters." Sarah looked at him amazed. "What I wasn't hatched. I took three years of art in high school along with gun shop."

"Where is Chuck?"

"When we get back to the van we can check his tracker and if worse comes to worse we can triangulate the signal from the bug using its GPS signal. So don't worry."

"You know what Chuck always said about telling someone not to worry and he was right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE HERDER

Chuck got both girls in his herder then disabled the tracking signal not wanting to be followed or found and then headed out with no direction in mind. He had to come up with a place that was safe and obviously the Wolf had some system for finding Jill that was the reason the assassins knew about the hotel. But what was it and why hadn't he taken her before tonight?

"How do you feel about a late night electronics shopping spree? But there'll be some blindfolds involved." Chuck was thinking about heading for Castle but that wouldn't work what if they brought the guy he knocked out back for interrogation. He couldn't risk having Jill and the child in the same place with a man who had just tried to kill them.

"Chuck, you aren't making any sense." Jill was worried that maybe Chuck got hit in the head during the fight.

"Sorry but you're right I'm not. And you my little friend," said Chuck glancing at the little girl in the rearview mirror. "What's your name? Don't tell me let me guess? Pippi Longstocking."

"No," said the little girl laughing. Chuck made up absurd names as he drove trying to distract the child from what was going on using laughter as a medicine.

"Her name is Judy but everyone back home called her Jug," said Jill.

"What? Hey Judy do you like being called that?" asked Chuck noticing the kid got quiet and stopped laughing. "Well, let's do this. We've just met and you know my name is Chuck but my real name is Charles. What if we decided on a new name for you? It'll be one that only you, your mother and I know and maybe a couple of other friends of mine will know. What do you say to that?"

"You mean like a codename?" said the Kid.

"Yes a codename. Jill I want an explanation later on." Chuck wanted to know how a child would know anything about a codename. Sure he grew up watching TV but Alias, Covert Affairs and the Pretender weren't programs for small children. "So what's it going to be? Or do you want your mother and I to come up with one?"

"No, Skye, I like Skye."

"Then Skye it is. Do you mind if I ask why?" Chuck couldn't get over the fact that to be so little the kid was extremely articulate.

"I just like the name," said the little girl pretending to be bashful. Glancing back looking at both Jill and Skye in the mirror he could see the resemblance. There was no doubt in his mind that Skye was Jill's daughter. Talking to Skye was like talking to a miniature adult and in a certain sense more grown-up then Morgan, Morgan. Chuck knew where he'd go. Alex was working late they could get some rest and maybe a pizza that would give him time to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Casey and Sarah had just handed off the scene to local agents posing as police. They gave them orders to take the bodies back to the CIA morgue for examination and the one man that was found unconscious was sent to a black site for interrogation and further extradition to Gitmo.

"I don't know why the General won't let us interrogate him? We're just wasting time and Chuck is out there."

"You mean out there with Jill and the last time I let you interrogate someone on your own we invade a Thai Embassy. And well as far as your techniques go, they weren't exactly sanctioned under the Geneva Convention."

"We got Chuck back, didn't we?"

"Yes and we will again. Look we found pictures of Jill on all three men and some sort of listening device. Let's go back to Castle and try to decrypt it that might give us a hint where they are and what they're up to."

"Casey tell me we did the right thing following Chuck. I mean spying on him."

"Those were our orders and besides if we hadn't been we wouldn't have been able to help him out with those killers."

"Not that we did a lot. He already had the situation in hand. He only kept us from being shot," Sarah said feeling angry and worried as she got in the van. "Look he activated his emergency beacon before. That's what he meant when he said boy we got there fast. He thought we were responding to his call for help."

"If that's the case why is he hiding from us?"

"Casey you look at life like a soldier. You have your orders and that's what you do. Everything is black and white – you're told and you do."

"I might have been that way before but I don't think I'm like that now. Well maybe some."

"Whatever, but we need to look from Chuck's perceptive if we're going to understand. Jill is, was a friend."

"I think we both know more." Sarah was getting a little upset with Casey's interruptions, innuendos and finger pointing but she kept on going.

"What I'm saying is he knows she's wanted but that doesn't matter she's in trouble. Evidently there are people who want to kill her. Chuck being Chuck has to help her. It's in his DNA and no matter what orders Beckman gives Chuck can't change. There truth, I don't want him to that's what makes him great."

"Like you said whatever, we're here at Castle let's get the decryption started and don't say if Chuck were here he'd have it done in no time."

"Your words not mine and besides I know you're worried about him to John." Casey responded with a grunt but both of them knew what she said was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9000 BURBANK MORAN'S HOUSE

Chuck pulled up on the street outside Morgan's house and turning around he found Skye asleep lying across Jill's lap. The sight helped him a little with justifying his actions to himself. He knew that somewhere along the line there would be hell to pay and the longer they were on the run the greater the interest would be. However, he also understood that couldn't be helped.

"Okay, follow me in. Leave any electronic devices you might have here in the car. I've got a jamming device activated so it will block all out going signals along with Morgan satellite reception."

"Chuck, do you think we were followed?" asked Jill as if she suddenly understood how dire her situation was.

"I don't think we were tailed but I don't want to take any chances. We're going to stay here only for a few hours while I have this car ditched then I'll secure us other transportation. After that we can proceed to your parents. I think you need to come with us."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Let me get you two inside and get rid of this car then we can talk. Come on Skye," said Chuck as he gently took the girl out of the backseat. "I want you to meet my friend Morgan. He's a good friend about as tall as you but between me and you I think you're smarter." The little girl laughed then threw a big huge around Chuck. It felt nice and warm. "What's that for?"

"Because you're nice to me not like those people back home." Chuck looked up and saw a tear running down Jill's cheek there was something she hadn't told him and he was afraid to ask. So much for no more lies, no more deception but there was no time for talk.

"Okay. Let's get you two inside." Soon they were in Morgan's living room standing around. Skye was sleepy dangling on Jill's leg.

"Morgan I need the secure phone I left with you. You know my father's."

"Hi," said Morgan to Jill. "You know you look like the woman Chuck used to date back in Stanford." Then he thought maybe that wasn't the coolest thing to say to someone so he turned to Chuck. "Hey I don't know if you noticed but she looks just like Jill. Wow, I mean she can't be Jill because you wouldn't see Jill, right. But Christ! She is Jill. Chuck, do I need to remind you what this woman did to you?"

"Morgan, she's standing right here."

"Chuck, she dumped you, broke your heart and slept with your best friend."

"Morgan, all that isn't true and I know all this is hard to explain but I really need that phone Little Buddy."

"Chuck, she was also a part of Fulcrum and they tried to kill you."

"Morgan, she also tried to help me rescue my father and more importantly there are assassins who are trying to kill her and her daughter. Now the phone, please and can you put Skye in your guest bedroom. She's tired and could use some rest."

"Okay, but you know she's still wanted."

"He knows," said Jill "and I don't know how to thank him."

"You can start with disappearing from my life when this is over." The words came out harsher than he meant but the feeling was the same and there was a long pause of uncomfortable silence. But Chuck forgot the kid was still there and heard. He knelt down to be at eye level with the child and as he did she moved behind Jill.

"Skye, I'm sorry you heard that and believe me I'm going to get you through this. Can we still be friends? I know what you can be my partner like Wookie's, Hans partner and when you grow up I'll let you fly the Millennium Falcon. Morgan, show our young pilot her ship."

"What?"

"Show her your model." Morgan made a face and Chuck made one back telling him to do it then he whispered in Skype's ear, "You want to know a secret." And the little girl nodded her head rapidly. "Morgan's secretly a Wookie."

"I heard that. You're just jealous because you're missing facial hair. People respect the beard."

"Morgan take care of Skye and the phone, please we don't have much time."

"The phone is on my desk next to my computer in front of my dvd stack. You know the games I burned from work. Oh, you might have to look under the pizza box and the keys could be a little oily."

"Morgan, you were supposed to safeguard it not turn it into a condiment for a Cesar salad. Jill, why don't you go with Morgan and Skye? You look like you could use a little sleep too."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

After digging out the phone Chuck walked into Morgan's kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He needed the caffeine as this whole situation was wearing on him. By now he was supposed to be over Jill, and she was supposed to be out of his life forever and now what? He was on the run with his Ex and worse he knew Sarah would be hunting for them. What would she be thinking? He had decided to call her and explain but then Morgan came in.

"Chuck, dude, can I tell you something?"

"No, Morgan I know what you're going to say and this is something I have to do by myself. I can't and won't drag you guys down with me."

"But you need to talk to Sarah. You know she's going to be worried."

"I know and I will, but first I need for you to do me one last favor. How long before Alex comes home?"

"About three hours, she's got lock up tonight so it'll be late."

"Morgan I need for you to take the herder and go see Alex. After you get out wipe down your prints and if anyone asks you don't know how it got there. Stay with her until she closes then ride back with her. Can you do that?"

"Sure but…"

"Just go Morgan. I'm so terribly sorry."

"Chuck, we've been friends for a long time now and don't you remember what I told you the last time you were seeing Jill behind my back."

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm not seeing her. I was helping her and things went sideways."

"But that's it friends lie for friends but they don't lie to friends. That crap you feed me this morning about Carina. What was that?"

"I'm sorry Morgan but in my defense I never mentioned Carina was in town you jumped to that conclusion on your own."

"And you let me run with it and why? So you could run off to see Jill and have an excuse to be out?"

"Guilty as charged. I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would but at the time there was just no other way."

"Wait you were supposed to see Jill alone. I mean without Sarah and Casey?"

"That was the idea at least but then they showed up at the hotel when the shooting started. I know they're pissed because I left them there."

"You're sure they don't know anything? I saw both of them getting out of one of our surveillance vans this morning and both of them looked like the cat that ate the canary when I asked what they were doing inside. Casey told me that they were prepping it for a mission."

"You know I pressed my distress beacon and they showed up almost immediately. I never thought anything about it."

"Then why did Casey give me the third degree in the bathroom after you left asking me about what you and I were up too. Naturally I thought he was talking about Carina?"

"That would explain the third degree I got from Sarah about the video feed being out last night. Crap Morgan I've been played. They used me as bait to lure Jill out."

"Wow Chuck that's kind of a strong accusation to be throwing around about Sarah. Casey I could understand but Sarah."

"I need a few minutes to process this."

"I guess the no lies no secrets just flew out the window."

"Shut up Morgan."

"Well there is one other question that hasn't been answered."

"And what's that?" asked Chuck still processing last revelation.

"If that's Jill's daughter, then who's the kid's father?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT CASTLE

Casey and Sarah drove back to Castle attached the listening device to the computer then started decrypting the audio file. Standing around never set well with either and now with everything that was going on it was worse. Sarah couldn't help but feel that she should be out there looking for Chuck. The more she stood ideal the more her thoughts went dark until they were interrupted by the voice of General Beckman.

"Agents Casey, Bartowski I've just been given information that I think you need. The man that was captured…"

"You mean the man Chuck captured," interrupted Sarah wanting to clarify any doubts about her husband.

"Yes, anyway the man confessed that he is a member of a group called Wolf Den, assassins for hire."

"Wasn't that the codename for that rouge CIA operative that killed LaFleur, Jill's boss and wasn't he responsible for releasing the Bio weapon at that conference in the Sheraton?" Casey still remembered how he pleaded with Chuck to be allowed to die with dignity before Chuck did that other thing to try and save him.

"Yes, it seems he was the one who formed this cell of ruthless killers. Further the man stated that Luther Kowambe has put a kill order out on Dr. Roberts after she destroyed her laboratory in Zamibia and killed all of her co-workers. Actually, it seems Dr. Roberts may have done us a favor by destroying the lab. It had been rumored that Kowambe was following in his brother's footsteps by conducting illegal genetic experiments and organ harvesting.

"Good", said Casey. "I mean that she destroyed the lab." Sarah muffled her laugh but it was short lived when she remembered Chuck saying the same thing when Luther's brother Martin was arrested.

"General was all of her data destroyed too?"

"As far as we can know and that is the reason we need Dr. Roberts. We need to know what she was working on and progress she made. I have further bad news. Luther Kowambe is on a flight to LA as we speak. Officially he is here to visit the Zamibian Consulate but unofficially he is heading up the manhunt or in this case the womanhunt."

"General, what are your orders?"

"Find Chuck and arrest Dr. Roberts nothing has changed."

"And Kowambe and his killers?"

"It would give me great pleasure to throw Mr. Kowambe in a cell but unless Zamibia revokes his diplomatic immunity there is little we can do. But that being said we will not allow assassins to operate freely on U.S. soil. The Wolf and his pack are wanted criminals and if discovered must be brought to justice dead or alive."

Sarah's phone began to ring and she glanced down at the screen "Caller Unknown."

"General one moment, please I need take this," said Sarah.

"Agent Barowski, you're still in a briefing," said the General wondering what the hell was going on with her team.

"I know but I just have a feeling," she said as she answered it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "I love you too. Chuck tell me where you are. We'll come and get you."

"Colonel put a trace on that call, now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat at the kitchen table staring at the phone with Morgan sitting across from him. Morgan had refused to leave Chuck and nothing short of a tranq dart was going to stop him. As he was making his call Jill came back and took a seat on the opposite side of Chuck, which Morgan didn't have to like. But Chuck wasn't thinking about either he had only one person on his mind as the phone rang.

"Love, it's me," he said as he heard her pick up. "I love you, I want you to know that I love you so very much. …. It's better if you don't know for now. Put me on speaker I need to talk to everyone."

"Okay Sweetie, speak."

"Is General Beckman there?"

"I'm here Mr. Bartowski. I want you to know your position in the agency is tenuous right now. Is Dr. Roberts with you?"

"I don't…."

"Yes, I am," interrupted Jill.

"I want you to know you've caused quite the dilemma."

"Let me do the talking," said Chuck to Jill. "General I assume it was your idea to throw me out as bait and see what you could catch, a bit of Bartowski chum." Sarah and Casey looked at each other Chuck was right. Why hadn't they seen this?

"I assure all of you that was not what was supposed to happen."

"Well it did and now I'm left with cleaning up the mess."

"Agent Bartowski, Chuck, Dr. Roberts has a kill order out on her from her former boss. She can best explain the how and the why but those men in her hotel were part of a group-"

"Wolf Den," said Chuck. "I know and Wolf is their leader. His second is Alpha and the rest are called Betas probably confusing labeling Christmas gifts but cheaper on name tags."

"Sweetie this is nothing to joke about. Tell us where you are. We'll come and help you."

"I'd like to but there's more in play than just Jill. If it was just her I'd already have arrested her," Chuck said as he looked straight at Jill. "That you have to believe me."

"What is it then? Can't you tell me?"

"Love we're on an open line. The General should know what I'm talking about and if she doesn't than it's even above her pay grade."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said the General.

"Then I'm right. I can only tell you I'm on mission. If I can only say there are people in danger and if I say anymore I'm putting them and you at risk. Love, I'm going to have to go dark. That is the only way this will work."

"Chuck, let us come. You need back up."

"I probably will but you always seem to show up when I need you like this evening."

"Agent Bartowski, you need to know Luther Kowambe is on a flight here to head up the hunt for Dr. Roberts and now you."

"That's all the more reason I need to go dark. Love, please don't be too mad with me and as far as I'm concerned I still agree to no secrets and no lies like we said in Budapest. Love, I have to go I'll see you on the other side of the tunnel. I love you."

"No wait," Sarah yelled but Chuck was gone.

"General, we couldn't trace the signal he was using an Orion phone and as you know they are untraceable. Do you have any idea what Chuck was talking about when he said that there was more in play then we knew?"

"No and nothing more cryptic than that I want them both found yesterday. I'll make every effort to look into Dr. Roberts from my end. There seems to be more going on here than we know. If there's nothing else? Beckman out.

"Roger that." Casey looked at Sarah. "You heard what I heard, right? What do you think he was talking about when he mentioned Budapest?"

"What could he have meant? Okay Budapest, what does Chuck know that's linked to Budapest, Kieran Ryker my handler, a bad one at that." Sarah remembered how Ryker found out that Molly was alive. "Shaw, do you think it could have something to do with Shaw?"

"No, I believe there's something else going on here. Shaw's in double solitary confinement whatever that is at Supermax. Listen, that's not the only reason he'd mention Budapest, is it? Maybe you're over thinking it and maybe not. I don't know we need to talk to the moron about using cryptic codes. They're only good if the other person knows the key.

"That's right but what would Budapest have to do with Jill. It doesn't make sense."

"You know what else doesn't make sense is how he could call on an Orion phone. Didn't Volkoff blow up Orion's base with all of his gadgets?"

"You mean Chuck's childhood home. No not everything. There was a phone but Chuck lent it to Morgan so he could make free phone calls to Jeff and Lester while they're on tour.

"That's where he's at. Alex is out late at her cover job."

"Let's take my Lotus."

"No, let's take my Crown Vic. I don't think you ought to be driving," said Casey and given not only her physical condition but also the way she felt mentally he was right. "Hey the cypher just decrypted the audio file. Let me copy this over to a flash drive and we can listen to it on the way over to the Shire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT MORGAN'S

Chuck hung up the phone and just looked at it for a while. That had been one of the hardest calls he had ever had to make almost as hard as sitting on the beach and watching Sarah walk away. That almost destroyed him and yet here he was. He knew how Sarah must be feeling and he didn't like it. He had gone into a dark place after she left and he still didn't know what pulled himself out. He had made one final effort to win her back and it had worked. But if it hadn't well failure hadn't been an option nor was it now.

"Jill I think you need to explain what Beckman said about your Boss Kowambe. Does it have to do with you blowing up your lab and killing all your co-workers?"

"Yes, but how-"

"Remember no lies no deception or I walk."

"You know you won't as long as Skye is involved. But yes, I did do that."

"Crap, Jill what's wrong with you?" said Morgan. "I don't think you were like this back in Stanford."

"No I wasn't. They changed me, Fulcrum, Hydra, Kowambe they're all the same. They take you and mould you. Before long you don't even recognize yourself in the mirror. They make you do things; things you know are wrong but you don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice. It may not be easy but there is always a choice."

"That's easy to say now but wait until your wife has her baby then tell me."

"Morgan, you have a choice," said Chuck trying to show Jill that there are always options. "You can come with us or stay here. I figure it won't be long before Sarah and Casey arrive. Sarah knows I gave you this phone so we need to get on the road. But Morgan if you stay I'm going to have to gas you. You'll sleep for a couple of hours and by the time they or Alex arrive you won't remember anything. I'm sorry but you know too much."

"Do you even have to ask of course I'll go. Team of three, army of one, "highway to the danger zone", live free or die hard.-"

"Morgan this isn't the opening credits for a TV series this is real life."

"Is he always like this?" asked Jill.

"This is actually one of his calmer moments. You don't remember Morgan very well, do you? Let's get Skye and go then. And no Morgan you can't take your Red Bull with you the last thing we need is for you bouncing around inside the herder."

"Just one?"

"Little Buddy this is your last chance once we go out that door there's no turning back."

"Let's do this," said Morgan as he open the door.

"Wow boy," said Chuck as he flashed.

"Chuck are you alright," asked Jill seeing him act odd. Morgan realized he flashed but for once he did what he was supposed to do keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah Morgan, close the door. Close it now," Chuck said. "We've been found. There's a black SUV that just pulled up. The driver is the Wolf with Alpha sitting by his side. Jill get Skye! We need to go out the back before they surround us. Morgan, you're coming with us."

"What about Alex or Casey and Sarah?"

"Did Casey leave any toys around?" asked Chuck. If Casey followed the thirty foot rule he had to have left something and knowing Casey it would come in large calibers.

"There's a lock box under the sofa but I'm forbidden under pain of Casey to touch it. He told me I'd never see another bullet if I opened it." Chuck lifted up the sofa and found the box but it required a combination to open it.

"I suppose Casey never gave you the combination?"

"I suppose you're right." Chuck looked at the lock and flashed. He punched in the combination and the box opened up with a hiss.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" asked Jill.

"You have to know Casey. It was easy, his combination was Ronald Reagan's birthday." Morgan nodded his head in agreement. "Now let's see what we have to play with. Just what we need."

"Chuck, you can't shoot that thing inside the house." Morgan was thinking about the classic mistake in Rambo. Where Sylvester Stallone shoots a LAW from inside his helicopter the LAW has a back blast that can kill out to 100 feet, which meant he would have either blown up his own helicopter or killed all the MIA's he had just rescued.

"Would you like to run outside and yell Mr. Wolf please let me shoot this before you blow my head off?"

"Well, put like that but Alex is going to kill us."

"Better her than them now Jill, you and Morgan take Skye to the back and when hell breaks loose run for the herder. I'll be right behind you."

"Chuck, I should be the one to shoot and run."

"Jill, do you know how to operate a M72 Light Anti-tank Weapon?"

"Well no but you can teach me."

"Just go," Morgan grabbed Skye still asleep and carried her. Chuck was proud of his little buddy.

"We're ready," yelled Morgan. Chuck popped the caps and safety. The SUV was so close he really didn't have to aim all he did was open the door ajar then with his foot he snapped it open. As the door swung wide he fired and ran. He didn't wait to see if he hit his target because as soon as the door opened, Wolf's men opened fire with automatic weapons.

"Chuck run," yelled Morgan as bullets rained through his living room.

"Go, go," yelled Chuck back holding his hands up to his face to shield from flying glass. Chuck got ahead of Morgan with Skye and Jill to run guard. Two armed men carrying Chinese Type 56s came around the corner of the garage and before they could fire Chuck darted one and took the other out with a spinning heel kick.

"That was amazing. You've really improved the Morgan," said Jill.

"The what?"

"I'll explain later we need to get in the herder." But between the flames, smoke and general confusion they made it to the herder and were off before Wolf knew what was going on. Chuck had done what he had intended to. He got them out safely and alerted Casey and Sarah before they arrived. Chucks was thinking about Sarah as he drove off and he wasn't sure if he actually saw her or only wished he had as a dark car flew past.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Sarah got in his Crown Vic and the first thing they did was to put the flash drive into the player. As they drove to Morgan's they listened to Chuck's conservation with Jill. Sarah tried to hold back the tears when she heard what Chuck said about her but that proved to be impossible.

"_I hope you're not saying you don't trust me," _said Jill.

"_No more lies, no more deception you said then I found a 9mm pushed in my face. Trust is earned and so far all I've heard from you is how life is complicated. I know complicated. I live complicated. If you're here to tell me the same thing I'm out of here. Jill I told you we're over and I meant it. You ruined our relationship not me and if there's one thing I can never forgive you for it's that. You betrayed me, your family, your friends and your country. I don't even know why I came. I have a woman at home who loves and trusts me. She's going to have our baby and I'm here with you I must be stupid."_

"_Chuck, I'm not here to try to win you back or to rekindle some dead flame. I need your help. There's a package in my room I need delivered for me? I'd do it myself but I'm sorry the only word that comes to mind is complicated. No wait, there are bad people looking for me. People who want to kill me. I need to make sure the package is safe." _

"_What kind of package is it?"_

"_You'll understand when you see. It has to go to my parents. Please come up to my floor and I'll give it to you in the hall no string attached then I'll disappear. You won't see me again I promise. Please, I can't trust anyone else. I'm begging." _

"Hear that," Sarah said as she wiped her face. "Jill's crying. Chuck can't stand to hear a woman cry. That's why he went up to her floor for this package."

"What kind of package are we talking about? Is it a bomb like the bio-bomb that LaFleur was involved in or something even worse?"

"I don't think so Chuck wouldn't take anything like that to Jill's parents. Package? Hey, what's that red glow up ahead? It looks like it's coming from Alex and Morgan's"

Casey recognized it for what it was. He'd seen too many in his military career, the glow of vehicles burning in the night after a rocket attack or blown up by an IED left along the roadside. Looking over he realized Sarah knew what it was also and he could read the desperation in her eyes.

"Step on it Casey, God please don't let us be too late," said Sarah.

"Don't worry it's not Chuck's."

"You don't know that," she snapped wanting desperately for hope.

"I just do," and when they arrived they found Casey was right. Across from Morgan's house was a chard and still burning hulk of a SUV. But as they were pulling up a red and white Toyota Matrix sped past.

"Crap, Casey I thought I saw Chuck."

"Are you sure?"

"No probably not but I thought I saw a herder zip by out of the corner of my eye but I was too distracted to be sure." She could kick herself she had never been like this in her whole career.

"Well, let's see what we've got first. I'll call it in we need our people to take over the recovery operation before the police or FBI screw it up. Looks like Chuck got into my party pack," Casey grunted and Sarah swore she saw a smile. They canvassed the scene and only found two betas in the back next to a garage one tranq'd and the other knock unconscious.

"Casey you might want to call Alex and tell her to bring home a broom from work."

"I wouldn't want to be Grimes when she gets a hold of him. You know if Chuck keeps up the Wolf is going to run out of cubs pretty soon. This one isn't going to be doing too much talking with a broken jaw. Well at least we know where they're going but the question is do we tell Beckman?"

"Do we have to Casey? I mean I'm just surprised that you would suggest it that's all. She doesn't have to know we deciphered the file yet, does she?"

"No she doesn't and Chuck has served this nation with honor. I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt. If there's one thing for certain there are no traitors in the Bartowski family and I'm having a hard time being played myself."

"I miss Chuck too." Casey responded with a grunt. "What's this?" said Sarah as she bent down and picked up some baby pictures from the glass covered living room floor.

"Those are Alex's when she was little. She was going to have copies made for me. She wants to give me a collage for Christmas, a kind of Alex through the years so I can see her grow."

"I think that's nice Casey. Wait what did Chuck say about Budapest? And on the audio the word '_package'_ my God I think I know what the package is. If I'm right all this makes sense. Casey we can't call Beckman, not yet. We have to get to the Roberts' home as soon as possible."

"We can't leave until the clean-up crew arrives but I'll call and get them to hurry up."

"Good," she said as she dialed operator assistance. "Yes, I need the current address of Dr. Wallace Roberts. Thanks." Remarkably she didn't have to give an excuse or badge number. "They haven't moved," Sarah said to Casey, "I'll explain to you once we're on the road. If that was Chuck I saw and the crew gets here in the next ten minutes we might be able to beat them."

"I'm on the phone with them now." Finally a break but Sarah wonder could the package be what she thought it was and if that were the case then how did Chuck fit in. She was brought back out of her thoughts by Casey.

"There here let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A MOTORCADE DEPARTED LAX ON ITS WAY DOWNTOWN

The presidential Zamibian jet arrived in Los Angeles just before sunrise holding up daily traffic and causing a major disruption in the local air space. A group of diplomats disembarked and after clearing customs left for vehicles that were waiting to form a motorcade. In the middle of this group of cars, limos and SUVs was a white stretch limousine with Zamibian flags flying on both sides. Inside two men were in a heated discussion over recent failures and the inability to produce desired results.

"Mr. Wolf I'm paying you for results and now all I'm hearing are excuses. Our mutual employers are not happy, not happy at all. You know they get cranky when they don't get their way and then people disappear."

"Dr. Kowambe I can assure you that the situation will be taken care of to our mutual satisfaction momentarily. We are tracking the doctor now."

"I don't have to remind you how much I've got at stake here not to mention the resources and money I have tied up."

"My dear Dr. Kowambe, I'm the one who has lost friends on this mission."

"If you don't want to lose something more personal you'd better come through soon."

"Threatening me won't help."

"But it doesn't discourage either. Besides I'm only clarifying our friends' position. There's a cage with hungry lions in it and their choice of meat is up to you. Now brief me on the situation."

"Dr. Roberts seems to have the assistance of an Agent. We don't have an ID on him yet but we're working on it. He has something to do with the CIA or the CIA is looking into him. He has a standard government GLG-20 on him. You see we've hijacked the signal and are tracking it."

"Good at least one thing you've done right. I want to be kept in the loop for all further developments."

"There's one thing else."

"Yes, and what's that?"

"Listen, I get paid to eliminate human waste and I've got no problems with that. I get paid people get killed. That's the great circle of life but me and my guys we don't like to do kids, if you know what I mean?"

"You're paid to do a job and I expect it done. If you're having a moral or a spiritual crisis, deal with it on your own time. Let me give you a little more clarification. You know I like to go big game hunting. I've hunted all over the world. It's quite exciting as a sport and really gets the blood pumping. Tracking down the prey then going in for the kill and in my study back home I have the heads of every animal I've killed mounted on the wall."

"I guess you've got quite the collection then," said Wolf already realizing the direction the conversation was going.

"Yes but I'm missing a Wolf."

The Motorcade entered the Consulate compound and stopped. The driver go out and ran back to open the door and waited for the doctor to get out. The Wolf opened his own door and got out the opposite side. "Are we clear?" asked Kowambe

"Yes, I'll take care of it."

"See to it you do. No more mistakes," said the doctor as he wondered who this man was that was helping Jill. Just the thought of her name caused him to make a fist. Years of work she had destroyed. She had to pay and that kid too JUG had to die. Both knew too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE RUN AGAIN

Chuck drove through the night tired and sleepy but he kept on going with his mind on the goal. Morgan and Skye were fast asleep in the back seat. Skype was stretched out with her head in Morgan's lap and he was asleep against the door with his mouth wide open snoring so loudly Chuck wondered how anyone could sleep. Jill was in the front next to him asleep against her door. She had tried to sleep on him but that made him feel uncomfortable so when she dozed off he moved her over. Now from here until dawn he was all alone searching in the distance for the first rays of a new day.

"Hey guys, we're almost there," said Chuck waking every one up. "Morgan are you awake back there?"

"What? Who? Yeah I can't believe I dozed off. Chuck can we stop and get something to drink or eat. My mouth feels like I ate cotton."

"That's probably from the taste of that big moth you ate while you were asleep."

"No, really," said Morgan making a face of disgust.

"Yeah I heard her screaming oh no help, help me then she was gone. You know like in that movie 'the fly'."

"Funny Chuck, very funny you know I couldn't sleep a week after I saw it and what are you laughing at?" said Morgan as he tickled Skye and she shrieked in laughter.

"Okay guys, there's a rest stop ahead. We can stretch, fill the car up and fill us up. My caffeine tank is running on fumes. But let's make it quick that goes doubt for you Morgan."

"Did you hear that Skye he called me slow, can you believe that? What nerve?" Skye just giggled so Morgan tickled her some more.

"Jill, what are you going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know they still think I'm in Helsinki getting over you. I never really thought I'd see them again." There was another moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Well, while we're filling up take some time and think. If you ask me don't you think it's about time they know the truth, no lies no deceptions."

"Chuck, I don't know if they can handle the truth."

"Jill, they're your parents and no matter what you've done you are their little girl. Remember who you're talking to. I know both Wally and Judy love you. If I were you I'd start from the beginning and just let it all come out."

"You don't know how much I want to. I feel like I've got all this bottled up inside and it wants to come out but I don't know."

"Then let it out. It's a little late to have second thoughts. I mean what have you got to loose and this could be your last chance. They love you and they'll understand. I won't promise you that they'll understand right away but with time they will. Don't you think they deserve that?"

"No lies, no deceptions."

"No lies, no deceptions just let it come out and what will be, will be."

"Yeah Chuck and che sarà, sarà but the future is easy to see as long as these goons are searching for her. We've got to do something about them."

"Good idea Captain Morgan and what's your plan?"

"Hold on Chuck, you forget my role on our team. I'm the arrow that points in the direction but it's your job to come up with the plan."

"Arrow huh, well mister pointy stick in which direction are you indicating and might I add what barn yard animal is usual depicted on a weathervane?"

"A rooster," said Morgan all happy and proud.

"I was thinking more of a chicken. So what direction are you pointing in my little fowl friend?"

"Well Mr. John Casey, I'd think about what's his name Kowambe. Maybe send in a Ninja assassin and take him out with a poison shuriken."

"You know Morgan that's not a bad idea."

"What the Ninja?"

"You have Ninja assassins," asked Jill.

"No and no. There are no Ninja assassins. We really did play too much EverQuest. Don't listen to Morgan and please don't encourage him. No Morgan, I'm not talking about Ninjas but the idea about Kowambe is good. If we take Kowambe out of the equation then the Wolf and the Den go away to." Finally Chuck could see a ray of hope as the sun burst over the road ahead and he pulled over feeling much lighter than before but he needed a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE JUDY AND WALLY ROBERT'S HOME

Sarah and Casey pull up outside Jill's house and sit in Casey's Crown Vic looking up at the house wondering on the best way to approach her parents. However, as they were about to step out of the car Casey's phone rang and on the screen was a picture of General Beckman.

"You'd better take that or she'll call me and you know if we both don't answer she's liable to send in the cavalry literally."

"Yes, General. … She's right here … We're outside the Robert's house," said Casey as Sarah made a face but Casey was right with the GPS in the phone the General knew exactly where they were. "One second let me put you on speaker."

"Good I have both of you. I wanted to pass this latest intel on. Our experts have analyzed the artwork that you discovered back at the Waldron and they were most impressed. You correctly identified the one as being a copy of the Two Sister by Pierre-Auguste Renoir in crayon. The others in pencil have been identified as belonging to the Birds of America series by John Audubon."

"Do we know what birds they were?"

"Is that important? Let me check. I'm not sure they told me," said the General rustling through papers. "Yes, here we go they seemed to be Larks, meadow and shore." Changing the topic, "I assume you're there because you think Dr. Roberts might show up at her family home?"

"Yes, General," crap thought Casey as he pointed to the flash drive and Sarah nodded. "We deciphered the audio file we recovered from the hotel which indicated they would be coming here."

"Very well, I think later on we need to have a talk about sharing with the rest of the class but for now-"

"General did you find out anything about what Chuck spoke about that you should know?" There was a prolonged silence.

"Continue with what you're doing right now. Make contact with the Roberts and see if they know the whereabouts of their daughter but I doubt if she shows up there. More likely she might have said that to throw off anyone who was listening but no stone must go unturned. If there are any changes let me know immediately. Beckman out.

"What was that?" asked Sarah. "She never answered my question."

"I don't know and I don't like it. She sure seemed like she was in a hurry to get off the line."

"I have to hand it to you that was a smart move telling her about the flash drive without telling her about the package."

"I think we need to tread lightly until things become clearer. I don't know if I totally agree with what you think the package is but I don't have any better ideas either."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, anyway you look at it we're going to have to go in and ruin their day?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ON THE FREEWAY

Three black SUVs formed a line taking the exit for North Burbank then made their way through the city in the early hours just before dawn. Driving past the new construction site where the former Bartowski family house stood. The city fire department ruled that it was a gas leak that had destroyed the residence.

Three men huddled together in the lead SUV going over a city map.

"Okay we had them at this rest stop less than fifteen minutes ago and now they should be right ahead of us. We're having difficulty tracking them down to a particular residence."

"We could just go door to door?"

"Yeah and offer to sell Girl Scout cookies while we're at it. This is covert not overt. We can't just High Noon it out in the middle of the street. How long do you think it would be before the police arrived? No wonder you're a Beta."

"You don't have to be nasty about it. I was just suggesting."

"No Alpha's right. If we go walking around in this neighborhood we'd stick out like a sore thumb and it wouldn't be long before someone from a citizen's watch would call the police. Then we'd have to kill a cop and things would seriously go sideways. And our patron is starting to get a little tired of poor results."

"Hey don't look at me," said Alpha. "You're the one who hired these light weights and besides that guy the doctor picked up to help her out is good."

"On that I'd agree," said the Wolf. "I almost feel sorry that I've got to kill him."

The vehicles stopped and two men got out and made their way back to each of their teams. After they boarded their respective SUVs the convoy started up again.

"Impress me," said Wolf to his tech working on the triangulation. "Turn left on the next block it's the fourth house on the right."

"You learned all that from the GPS?"

"That and the telephone directory, the phone is listed to a Dr. Wallace Roberts, Dr. Jill Roberts' father."

"I knew there was a reason why I paid you good money."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Sarah made their way up the drive to the Robert's home. From the outside it seemed as if it hadn't changed a white wooden colonial house popular with the rising middle class years back. However, there were tattletale signs of neglect and decay trees that needed pruning, dead flowers in flower beds and a lawn more with weeds than grass. Sarah and John saw these for what they were signs that the owners' concerns were where else like looking for their missing daughter.

"Well, are you ready," asked Casey. "Remember out covers. The last thing we want is to spook a couple civilians."

"John, please I'm not Chuck." She said it so casually but both knew inside she was a mess. "Just ring the doorbell".

"Be right there," yelled a voice. They heard the sound of footsteps coming to the door and an image appeared in the frosted glass panel on the opposite side. Casey out of force of habit laid his hand on his weapon as the door opened.

"Whatever you're selling we're not interested," said Wally. He hadn't changed much since the last time they meet his hair was a little thinner and a grayer but time does that.

"No, we're not here to sell you anything. We're-"

"Hey, I know you two, don't I? I never forget a face. I shouldn't I'm a plastic surgeon and faces are my game. Beauty and the Beast. Crap you're Chuck's cousin and you're her boyfriend or husband I'd guess." He said looking at Sarah. Mister sensitivity thought Casey.

"Well No, I'm not but-"

"No need to explain, I know how things go." Casey's initial impression was reinforced.

"Honey, who's at the door," yelled a female voice from the back.

"It's Chuck's cousin and well her friend. You remember beauty and the beast." Maybe a little torture couldn't hurt thought Casey.

"What the hell," they heard Judy say.

"Sorry, my wife is still mad at Chuck over dumping Jill. I've pretty much gotten over it but she's still on the warpath. Come inside you look like you need to sit down," said Wally looking at Sarah. He took them to the living room where his wife joined them.

"Judy be civil," he said glancing back at Sarah and her condition. Maybe Wally wasn't all bad thought Casey.

"Oh, right well I guess we can't choose our relatives now can we. I'm sorry would you two like something? Maybe a lemonade?"

"Yes, thank you," said Sarah.

"Good, I'll be right back."

"And you big guy? How about a scotch?"

"It's a little too early don't you think?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere around the world, but maybe you're right. It's just since our daughter move to Helsinki things just haven't been the same. I'm sorry but you know I think I've forgotten your names?"

"I'm John and this is Sarah. That's kind of why we're here. You see we're looking for Jill and was wondering if you heard from her lately."

"I wish," said Wally. Judy came in and placed a coaster on the coffee table in front of Sarah then sat her lemonade on it. It was hard to believe that this had been a nest for treason.

"Thank you," said Sarah.

"Lemonade was one of the things I used to drink when I was pregnant with Jill. It helped me with the heartburn and reflux."

"Honey, they're looking for Jill."

"You two and about ten different private eyes we've hired."

"What? I don't understand," said Sarah sipping her drink. It was good and Judy was right her stomach felt much better.

"When Jill left after the engagement party that was about the time that Bernie left for Australia we knew something was wrong. Then she sent us a letter from Helsinki saying she broke up with Chuck and needed time to think."

"Well," interrupted Judy, "I told Wally after two months enough was enough so we hired a PI, that's what you call them right like that guy in Hawaii. We paid him a small fortune to find Jill but not a trace. He looked all the way from Helsinki to the Swedish Lapland and nothing."

"Why are you looking for her?" asked Wally.

"Well, we're actually looking for Chuck and her. You see he's my child's father and the last anyone saw him he was with your daughter that was the other night in the Waldron." Sarah was wondering if she told too much and she had strayed from their cover story but nothing she said was a lie.

"That's right Mr., Dr. Roberts. We're just friends and I'm helping Sarah out."

"That's very noble of you son," said Judy. "I wish Jill had met you in Stanford." Casey was doing the math in his head but that would've been impossible because in 1999 he was in Iran sealing a vault and arresting his mutinous team. However, considering everything he was supposed to arrest Jill and bring Chuck in not a lot had changed in all that time.

"John!" Sarah yelled. Crap Casey thought can she read minds now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SITTING IN THE HERDER OUTSIDE JILL'S HOUSE

They pulled up outside the white house that both Chuck and Jill knew so well. The hours and days they had spent inside planning a future that was as foreign to Chuck now as Mars was. What he saw when he looked at Jill's house was his past, a past that he wanted to be just that past. He noticed Casey's Crown Vic parked down the street and smiled inside hoping and prayer Casey wasn't alone even though being here was dangerous for all of them. As he had predicted before Casey had a knack of showing up when he was needed.

"Isn't that-," Morgan started to say.

"Yes it's Jill's house," said Chuck cutting Morgan off. "Well it's time. Skye it's time you meet your grandparents. Are you excited?"

"You're coming with us, aren't you?" asked Skye. Chuck was afraid that the child was getting attached but there was nothing he could do.

"Sure but don't be surprised if your granddad isn't too happy to see me."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you partner." Chuck felt a lump in his throat and was wondering who was getting attached to whom.

"Well talking about it won't get it done," said Morgan. "Let's go." Morgan was right and the longer they waited the worse the wait would be. Morgan opened his door and got out. This was a first no one was telling him to stay in the car.

"One minute," asked Jill as Chuck opened her door. She took a deep breathe then got out. The walk to the house seemed to go on forever until they were finally on the stoop. Jill reached out and took the doorknob in her hand then looked back at Chuck.

"Go ahead. We're here." She looked around and saw Skye's face staring back at her what and how was she going to explain to her parents. Chuck understood what her look meant.

"No lies, no deception," said Chuck.

"No lies no deception let's go," she replied as she opened the door and walked in. "Mom, Dad it's Jill we need to-" Jill stopped in mid-sentence as she walked into the living room finding Casey and Sarah sitting there. Everything that happened, happened pretty much as Chuck expected except him getting punched in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE JILL'S HOUSE

The drive in front of Jill's home this morning was busier than LAX. After the Crown Vic and the Herder, three black Escalades pulled up and parked. Wally and Judy's neighbors must have wondered if the Roberts weren't planning on throwing a party with all the commotion next door but that idea was soon ended as fifteen men dressed in BDUs and body armor stepped out each carrying type 56 Chinese weapons.

"Okay, I want clean kills," said the Wolf in each man's ear piece. "We go in and get this done then we go. Alpha set up the Browning." The Man codenamed Alpha set up a Browning fifty caliber machine gun on a tripod in the front lawn between Dopey and Crumpy. A man next to him kicked over Doc as he loaded a belt of ammunition.

"Lock and loaded ready to fire." Alpha radioed back.

"Charlie team fan right. Bravo team fan left." The trap was set and now it was time to finish this once and for all. He'd get his African boss off his back and set himself in the organization. Life would be good at the top of the pyramid. From there he could look down on everyone else. No more running and hiding, no more worrying about some bounty hunter trying to make a quick buck. He'd be living on easy street. Hell, there might even be a diplomatic passport in the deal. With immunity he could go anywhere at any time and no one could touch him.

"Bravo, Charlie teams have you secured the perimeter?" Both responded that they had accomplished their mission now it was time to turn the Roberts' home into Swiss cheese. Wolf was so proud of himself and his goals were just within his grasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A FEW HOURS BEFORE IN THE ROBERTS' LIVING ROOM

Both Chuck and Morgan knew Sarah and Casey were there. They had practically parked behind Casey's Crown Vic. Chuck also realized that when the two groups met that fevers would run high and he would have to step in the middle if blood shed was to be avoided. What he didn't know was the story that Casey and Sarah had feed to Wally so Wally did what any father would do. He punched Chuck in the face.

"You SOB," yelled Wally and swung at Chuck.

"Crap," said Chuck as he saw the fist coming at him and flashed. But he couldn't hit Wally so he did what any good boxer would do. He took the punch. The brain is a remarkable thing in those few seconds between the fist flying towards Chuck's face and impact his had time to tell him that this was going to hurt and it did. Wally's punch made a loud whacking sound as it connected. With his one good eye open Chuck saw a smile across Casey's face as he went down to the floor.

Immediate pandemonium broke out. Both Sarah and Casey drew their weapons and Jill pulled hers. Morgan grabbed Skye to pull her out of the line of fire and both Wally and Judy froze where they were.

"Hold up, I mean stand down," yelled Chuck from the floor as he rubbed his cheek. "Let's all take a deep breath and think this through."

"What the hell is going on," yelled Wally seeing the docile Sarah become the tiger, a pregnant tigress.

"Jill, Chuck explain?" asked Judy seeing all the guns in her living room but strangely she became calm, calmer surprisingly more than her husband.

"Okay, everyone put your weapons down. I mean right now," said Chuck trying to moderate his tone looking towards Skye. He got up and went to Jill. "It's over. Give me your gun."

"No Chuck," and she pointed it at him. "I can't. Someone needs to protect my daughter." There was a loud whisper from everyone except Morgan and Chuck at Jill's revelation. Sarah lowered her weapon.

"She's the package?" What she had surmised was true.

"Yes, I said Budapest."

"You could've been clearer Moron," said Casey.

"And I missed you too," said Chuck. "Now, Jill give me your gun."

"No I can't. You told me no lies no deceptions and what did you do? You lead me here."

"I also told you that I'd arrest you if it weren't for Skye. I delivered the package so give me the gun. It's unloaded anyway." Chuck pulled out a loaded clip from his pocket. "I substituted it for one of Casey's I took at Morgan's. He likes Sigs too." Casey grunted. "I couldn't risk you hurting Sarah. If I have to choose I'll always choose Sarah. Now give me the gun."

"Can someone please explain what's going on," asked Wally who was now holding Judy his wife.

"Well, I think your daughter ought to do that but before," Chuck went over and picked up Skye. "Judy I want to introduce you to Judy. Say hi to your grandmother and the man with the strong right is your grandfather Wally." They both teared up and took Skye from Chuck.

"I'm sorry," said Wally to Chuck.

"I'd done the same thing if I were you."

"Oh you're not out of the woods yet buster," said Sarah. "You and I need to talk. Casey can you handle things here?"

"I've got the Troll if I need back up."

"You mean the Wookie," said Skye.

"I get no respect," said Morgan as Chuck threw Casey the Monte Blanc.

"We don't want anyone listening in now that we're in range."

"That hasn't worked since the hotel," said Casey. Chuck held out his hand to Sarah who took it. Her hand felt so soft all this tiredness melted away in that one touch.

"Can we put this all behind us now?"

"I think I need an explanation?"

"I agree but are you willing to give me one too?"

"Yes. No lies no secrets."

"No lies no secrets. Jill use this time to talk to your parents. I think they desire the truth and Skye," everyone looked at Chuck like who are you talking about. "take care of everyone until I get back."

"Roger that partner. What? Skye is my codename," said the little girl.

"The latest member of team Bartowski," said Sarah.

"Kiss me."

"No, I'm still mad at you. Casey can we use your car for a half an hour?"

"Sure, catch Chuck." Casey threw him his keys. "Please don't make this number three."

"You sure you don't want to kiss me."

"No I'm not sure, no I mean I am sure. Oh you! Just kiss me and shut up." They kissed and it was like water to a man in the desert. How had he survived so long without tasting her lips? His head was spinning and he felt a longing a longing to continue.

"Come on Sweetie, let's go talk," she said as he looked into her eye but it wasn't talking he wanted.

"Do we have to stop Love? Oh I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Sweetie we need to keep this PG-13 we have the newest member of your merry men here."

"Oh right," Chuck said as he was shocked back into reality. "Yes, we need to go and talk, talk yes we need to."

"Hey Mister Cool," said Casey. "Remember you two that this is a residential neighborhood and parents walk their kids to school." Sarah grabbed Chucks hand and pulled him out the door.

"I know California is a progressive state but to marry your cousin and get her pregnant well there's got to be a limit," said Wally.

"Remember our governor," said Judy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN CASEY'S CROWN VIC

Sarah and Chuck sat inside Casey's Crown Vic. Sarah naturally climbed in the driver's side and Chuck got in the passenger's side. It was just natural something they always did and never thought anything about. He leaned over to get close to her but she pulled back.

"Don't think we're not going to talk first and I don't want to hear anything about it being hypothetically." She played the recording for him.

"I stand by everything I said and if it weren't for Skye I'd walked. Love like I said I know complicated. I live complicated but one thing that isn't complicated is my love for you."

"But you wouldn't have arrested Jill?"

"No I wouldn't. I couldn't as much as Jill has hurt me there was a time when I cared for her. I won't lie to you. I can't lie to you. My feelings for her at the time were real and as I said in the recording she ruined them."

"But you've obligations Chuck."

"So do you. Who sent their father to get them ice cream when Beckman sent the police to arrest him? Listen, I'm not judging you, please don't misunderstand me but I think you and I are more alike than different. What I show on the outside you show on the inside. Love you're special to me. And as I said I will always choose you. I took Jill's bullets because I couldn't let her hurt you."

"And if she had tried to shoot I would have shot her."

"A risk I was willing to take to keep you safe. I love you. I've always loved you and I will always love you."

"Why did you run with her? Because of the girl?"

"Yes, I couldn't let anything happen to Skye. She's the only innocent in this whole story and now I need your and Casey's help to keep her safe."

"Sweetie, I trust and love you but I don't know if Casey will go along."

"What are your orders?"

"We are to take you in and arrest Jill."

"What did Beckman say about that other thing that I didn't mention but she should know?"

"Nothing, actually she refused to comment on it the last time we spoke and got kind of defensive. Were you hinting about the little girl, Jill's daughter? I guess I need to ask you a question?"

"No you don't but I'll tell you what I do know." But as Chuck was about to reveal his hand three black Escalades pulled up and men in black BDUs jumped out. Sarah called Casey inside as they watched the men deploy.

"Hey Casey, look out the window we've got company and they don't look like they're from Avon. You need to get everyone to safety."

"Tell Casey to take them down to the basement they should be safe there at least until after the first assault." Then Chuck had an idea. "Tell Casey to ask Jill's parents if Uncle Bernie left anything there like a strong box or something."

"The thirty foot rule," said Sarah. "Hey Casey did you hear that? Crap they're setting up a Browning in the front yard."

"Yeah, and they should be more careful with the Seven Dwarfs. Oh poor Doc. I liked him."

"Chuck mission," said Sarah. "Casey, my guess is they're going to pepper the house so you should be safe in the basement."

"Ask Casey if he has any toys in the trunk?"

"He heard you. … You've got what? And we've been driving around with those is in the trunk? … I'm not a North African terrorist and they're one step removed from an IED."

"What did he say?" asked Chuck.

"There's supposed to be a couple IG-88s," said Sarah as she hung up with Casey and began to call Beckman.

"Tell Beckman our situation but don't tell her about Skye, please. I swear I'll explain but we don't have time right now." Chuck opened his door and went to the trunk. "Yeah they're here."

"Chuck be careful with them."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Sarah had just finished talking with General Beckman informing her of their current situation and that Jill and Chuck had been found. Sarah reached for the door handle but found it locked then as she turned back looking at Chuck from the back windows she saw Chuck putting on body armor and holstering two tranq guns. She frantically tried the passenger side but it was locked too. Oh, Chuck not again remembering what had happened in Milan. Chuck sacrificing himself to save her by closing a door that trapped himself inside with five tugs, body guards for Sofia Stepanova. Sarah's love had set Casey's car in detention mode to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry," said Chuck as he placed his hand on her window. "I have to. I love you."

"No, Chuck, no!" Thinking quickly Sarah called Casey and put him on speaker as she search the dash for some hidden button. "John listen Chuck locked me in your stupid car and he's gone to take on the pact by himself. Is there any way you can let me out?"

"Sarah as much as I understand how you feel Chuck's right. I think you need to sit this one out."

"No John you don't, I need him to be okay. I love him John. I love him. And if you don't let me out of here I'm going to start shooting at anything and everything then I'll take a knife to your upholstery."

"You wouldn't." But he knew she would and for Chuck worse.

"John let me out." There was pause on the line.

"Turn on the radio and enter this code," Casey gave her the numerical password. "This is against my better judgment. Ah you got to be kidding me."

"What is it? Asked Sarah as the locks popped open on the car doors.

"Uncle Bernie's combination 10 25 1917 freaking Commie if he weren't dead I'd kill him."

"But Jill didn't you tell us he moved down under and bought a farm?" Sarah heard in the background.

"Well hello Uncle Bernie, Merry Christmas!"

"What did you find?"

"You wouldn't believe what Uncle Bernie left under the Christmas tree."

Sarah hung up with Casey then went to the trunk to retrieve extra ammo and another pistol. After she got what she could carry she made her way towards Chuck. Actually it was almost too easy to walk over as the Wolf and his men had all their attention on the Roberts' house. Being pregnant had its advantages especially walking around in a residential neighborhood if it weren't for her friends Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson and their Italian buddy Mr. Beretta no one would have given her a second look.

"What are you doing here," Chuck said when he saw her. "Casey, I should have known. I'm going to have to talk with him."

"No, leave him alone. You and I really are going to have to have a talk when this is done," then she kissed him. "But I do appreciate your concern Sweetie but I can take care of the two of us. I love you."

"Only you can make a firefight sexy. Well you're here and I can't do anything about it. Are you ready Love?"

"Of course what's the plan? I trust you."

"Just stay behind me and follow my play. Will you do that?" He knew better than ask but he had to.

As the Alpha began to engage the target Morgan opened the front door for Casey. He was standing in the hallway inside with a XM214 prototype, a five rotary-barreled machine gun designed by the boys at GE and up to 4,000 rounds of hell a minute. Casey annihilated Alpha and his whole team in one trigger squeeze.

Chuck and Sarah from the right side took Charlie team by surprised. Neither teams had a chance to open fire. Bravo team stunned by the sudden turn of tides began to engage Casey with the idea of breaching the house. Their assault was short lived but tenacious they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"John I've got incoming," screamed Morgan as he ducked behind a wall as glass flew through the room from the far window.

"Look out Morgan," yelled Jill as she returned fire. "I'm out," she screamed to Morgan as the slide locked back.

"Here take mine," he said as he threw her the gun Casey had entrusted him with complete with bullets. Jill fired until she ran out again by then Morgan had gone to Uncle Bernie's stash and came back with more weapons. He tossed her a M-4 in time to drop a beta coming in through the window.

"Morgan, go down in the basement and guard Skye for me please."

"But you and Casey need me here."

"Please, I have to know my daughter's safe." He turned and ran as bullets hit around him peppering the walls as glass from picture frames exploded all around. Looking back he saw Jill embracing her M-4 with a cold stare in her eyes and Casey smoking away on a cigar with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He was sure there was a grunt in there somewhere but he couldn't hear over the gun fire.

Outside wasn't much better after their initial success in taking the Wolf's men by surprise the rest were proving to be more difficult to take out than first thought. Sarah and Chuck were firing from behind parked cars selecting their targets now with care not wanting to waste ammo.

"What's that," asked Chuck looking up. Sarah was pleased because for once she knew something he didn't.

"Say hello to Beckman's reinforcements." Black chutes opened up above as the 101st airborne descended. The General's troops were soon on the ground and what seemed certain doom then a draw was now turned into a stunning success.

It was then Chuck saw him. Wolf was trying to make his escape dashing towards one of the SUVs.

"Sarah cover me," yelled Chuck as he ran after Wolf. Chuck grabbed him and pulled him out of the vehicle. Facing each other in the middle of the street 'High Noon' and the fight was on. Both knew that neither would back down. Wolf threw a right and a left Chuck blocked both coming back with back fists. Wolf pulled a knife and slashed out at Chuck but he countered with double crescent kicks. The first one dislodged the blade and sent it flying out of his hand. The second land up beside Wolf's head taking him down to his knees and just under Chuck's heel spin. While he was down he pulled from his ankle holster a hidden pistol and raised to fire.

"Chuck look out," screamed Sarah and there was an explosion of gunfire. Blood trickled out of Wolf's mouth; his look went blank as he fell forward on the pavement with Sarah standing behind him holding her smoking Smith and Wesson. She ran to Chuck and threw her arms around him almost squeezing him tight.

"You scared me and I don't scare easily Mr. Bartowski. Kiss me."

"Yeuk, I think I'm going to get sick," said Casey as he puffed away on his cigar.

"What is it Casey?" asked Chuck.

"Your other girl flew the coop during the fighting."

"I've got only one and she's right here."

"Whatever, I've got Morgan in the house with the kid and Jill's parents. Someone needs to inform them that Jill ran and don't look at me. If you'd shoot her in the leg she wouldn't been able to run."

"I'll take that under consideration but it doesn't matter I know where she's going."

"Beckman's troops are rounding up the last of the cubs I got the guy they called Alpha and I see you got the Wolf. Not a bad days hunt."

"But there's another monster we need to take down before Skye is free."

"What did you do with the IG-88s? I didn't see anything go boom. Don't tell me I've been carrying around duds."

"I was going to use one on the Browning but you took care of it before I could. Crap I had them right here but I can't find them."

"Idiot, you lost two thermite charges?"

"Well I wouldn't say so much lost as misplaced."

"Hey Chuck look what I found," yelled Morgan. "I wanted to see what was going on and Skye said she wanted to make sure you were alright so I came out and found these lying next to the Big Guy's car.

"Morgan those are thermite grenades you've got in your hand so if I were you I'd be very careful on how I handled them."

"What these? Are you sure? They look harmless enough."

"Moron put those down carefully," screamed Casey.

"He's going to drop them, isn't he?" said Chuck to Sarah.

"Yeah, the Buy More all over again."

"Idiot, be careful," said Casey as he slowly approached Morgan. "Just hand them over."

"John I know you really care, but you really need to work on your communications skills. First you say put them down, now you want me to hand them to you. Which one is it? Can you please make up your mind?"

"Okay Grimes, just set then down, you idiot or we're going to have an Easter egg hunt and guess where I'm going to hide them?"

"Morgan listen to Casey just put them down on the ground and stepped back." For once Morgan listened and did what he was told and Casey ran up retrieving the explosives.

"Well that didn't go like I thought it would," said Chuck to Sarah. But as Chuck spoke Morgan saw a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of one of the grenades.

"Wait, Crap I need that," he said and he grabbed the piece of paper. It was like a chain of dominoes. Morgan yanked on the piece of paper. The grenade slipped from Casey's hand. He tried to grab it his fingers popped the pin out and it was activated.

"John, don't throw it," yelled Sarah. "There are too many people around." Chuck flashed on Casey's Car but he knew the Big Guy wasn't going to like it.

"Here in here quick," said Chuck as he opened Casey's car door. "It was design to protect the occupants from explosions."

"No! Not again."

"Come on John quick," said Sarah.

"I hate you all," he said as he tossed it inside. There was a muffled explosion and black smoke rolled out from above the windows and out from beneath. "Oh Grimes, you're dead meat."

"Now Casey it was an accident."

"The only accident was Grimes birth."

"Come on guys we need to get back to Castle. I'm working an all nighter and unfortunately this isn't over yet."

"How are we getting home you knuckleheads blew up our ride?"

"Casey we've got three Escalades. Pick one. Morgan go get Skye and Jill's parents we can't leave them here. The rest the clean-up crew can handle. They're probably getting tired of me by now. Sarah love stay close to me, please."

"I'll never leave you," and they kissed.

"Yeuk," said Casey, "Can we get it on the road?"

Finally they got everyone loaded and started the drive back to Castle with Casey behind the wheel and Morgan riding shotgun. Not the seat he wanted but Judy and Wally wanted to be with Skye while Chuck was naturally with Sarah.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on now?" whispered Sarah to Chuck.

"Jill's gone on a suicide mission. She knows the only way that Skye can be free is if Kowambe dies. Love I need your help and I know what I'm asking is hard but I can't let Skye grow up without a mother. Ellie and I did that and if I can help it Skye won't have to. Already she doesn't have a father."

"You mean your not-"

"You thought she was mine? No, I guess she could've but she's not. Jill gave birth in prison just before she escaped. That was one of the reasons she ran to take Skye from foster care. Federal penal codes state that if a mother delivers a baby in prison and doesn't have a guardian the child goes to social services. I don't think Jill was given that option at Supermax."

"Did Beckman know this?"

"I don't know. She should've but it really doesn't matter. I think that's part of the reason she didn't want you to tell me Jill was in town. She realized I'd do whatever it took to keep Skye safe. She probably does think that Skye is mine. If you add up the months it could have been possible but Jill was already pregnant when she and Leader made their incursion in Castle."

"They were looking for Bryce." Chuck leaned over close to Sarah and whispered something almost inaudible.

"How can you be sure? I mean, how do you know?"

"I just do and with civilians present I can't say anything else." Sarah pulled Chuck close to her and kissed him then took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"We missed you." He looked in her eyes and kissed her back.

"Hey, back there," said Casey looking at them in the rearview mirror. "Baby on the bus."

"But Skye's asleep," said Morgan looking back.

"I was talking about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE ZAMIBIAN CONSULATE

Dr. Kowambe was getting nervous waiting for a confirmation call that would free him from the dagger that was hanging over his head. The longer he waited the greater his impatience became snapping at staff over minor things. The only reason he could see why it was taking so long was that the Wolf had failed again.

"Intolerable," he yelled as a man servant brought him his afternoon tea.

"I'm sorry would you like something else?"

"What? No just leave it on my desk. How long have you been working here at the consulate?"

"Going on three years now."

"And where does your family live?" The poor man got nervous it was never good when Kowambe asked personal questions. The man replied and told that his family lived in the capital city. Then he asked if he could be excused.

"What's the rush? Do you have a mistress to get to?"

"No, of course not all my money I send home to support my family."

"I see so if something were to happen to you then it would be a problem for them," said Kowambe as he laid a pistol on his desk. The man started to sweat and began to stutter. Lucky for him Kowambe's phone rang. He looked at the screen caller unknown.

"Go away," Kowambe said to the man who had no intention of ever coming back and would be calling in sick until the Doctor left.

"Who is this" asked Kowambe. There was a long pause on the other side then a man spoke in a thick heavy accent. "One moment," he said then called in an assistant. "I want the call on my phone traced." Then he put the call on speaker and sat down behind his desk. "What can I do for you, Mister?"

"You can call me Yuri. I work for the Bratva and well we have mutual friends."

"I see Mr. Yuri and what is it that I can do for you?"

"Right now it's not what you can do for me but what we can do for you. Your man the dog or wolf whatever the canine failed and was killed this morning." There was a pause to let the information set in. My organization will as a good faith gesture correct the situation to your liking."

"You realize I can't talk about this on the phone."

"You take me for an idiot but I can see that's the type of operatives you employ."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"As I said we will give you a good will gesture and when you see you'll understand you can trust us."

"What is it that you want?"

"Now who's talking about things that should best be said in private? Keep an eye outside of your consulate. We'll be in touch." The line dropped.

"Doctor I'm sorry," said the assistant. "But the phone the man was using was untraceable."

"Very well," said Kowambe sitting behind his desk wringing his hands. "I want you to reach out to our contacts in the American government and find out if it is true that the Wolf got skinned."

"You aren't considering working with the Russian Bratva, are you? I hear their vicious and cruel."

"Fool and what am I. This might be what I've been looking for."

"And our friends, what will they say?"

"Our friends? When did I give you permission to use we? As far as the hydra people are concerned I'll go with the better deal." His assistant started to speak. "If I were you I'd take advantage of my generosity and keep silent. Now go get me the information I ask."

"Yes, sir right away." As the man left the Doctor picked up his cup and took a sip. "

"My, this is the best tasting cup of tea I've ever had," said Kowambe as he leaned back in his chair and swiveled over looking out at the view of LA from his window.

In a hotel across the street Jill was sitting in the window with a scope staring into the Minister of Heath's window. Next to her was a small note book where she was annotating times and destinations. Fulcrum had changed her from the cute co-ed to the ruthless assassin and she knew her trade. A few days of observation then she could make her strike after Skye and her family would be safe. Safety and happiness for Jill could be had for the twenty-two cents the price of a bullet, but since she had Uncle Bernie's they were free.

Jill picked up her phone and began to dial Chuck but then she stopped. She couldn't keep running to him every time she was in a jam or needed advice. He had his life now and she had to accept that it no longer included her. Besides you just couldn't dial up someone and say hey I'm going to murder a ruthless genocidal manic do you have any recommendations on how I should do it? Maybe far away with a sniper rifle and watch their head pop in the scope or up close and personal with a blade staring them in their eyes as the lights goes out. No this was what she needed to do and do by herself. As she was thinking about all this there was a knock at her door. She immediately grabbed her pistol.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door and don't think about running."

"Chuck?" Jill said a she went and opened it to find both Chuck and Sarah standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

IN CASTLE

Chuck was standing with Sarah and Casey before the monitor. Chuck realized General Beckman wasn't going to be happy with him but he wasn't happy with her either and being tired he wasn't in a mood to put up and shut up as Casey told him should do. Sarah realized this so she made sure she was by his side to help him rein in his emotions the very same that she loved in him and that she told him time again that made him great.

"Agent Bartowski, Chuck it's nice to see you home again."

"Thank you General. I missed you too." Casey gave Chuck a grunt.

"I believe last time I checked the writing on my office door I was in charge of covert operations. When I have to drop paratroopers in LA county during the middle of the day it seems a contradiction and a little difficult to justify."

"Well, General it couldn't be helped," said Casey.

"I know I read your report. I justified it as a joint op to bust a drug ring."

"Technically speaking, you can't," said Chuck. "The Posse Comitatus Act passed by Congress forbids U.S. troops from being used as a police force on US soil. However, they can be used to restore order after a terrorist act or natural disaster."

"Perry Bartowski not helping," said Casey.

"Thank you and duly noted. Chuck I think there's another question you wish to ask but first where are the civilians."

"General, Grimes has them up in Orange Orange."

"Which civilians are you talking about," snapped Chuck. "Judy and Wally Roberts or do you also mean Jill's daughter?"

"Shall we address the elephant in the room?"

"Chuck, remember you're talking to a general," said Casey.

"No let Agent Bartowski speak. I did know Dr. Roberts had a child in prison."

"I knew it," said Chuck. "That's why you didn't want me told when Jill was in town that you thought she'd use Skye, I'm sorry I mean Judy as some sort of leverage?"

"Well, yes. Seeing as no DNA testing was done when the child was born your parental status was unknown and your emotions tend to make you erratic."

"If you call loving and caring erratic then I'm guilty as charge. But I love my wife and her name is Sarah not Jill so nothing can nor will change that. Addressing your elephant Jill's child isn't mine remember when Jill and Leader made the incursion into Castle, Jill and Leader were looking for Bryce through our data base. Why were they looking for Bryce? Jill also said that Bryce took something? What?"

"Okay Chuck," said Casey enough with the tell now show."

"Are you saying Bryce Larkin was the child's father? Do you have any proof?"

"We know Fulcrum wanted to build an intersect and they knew that not all brains could be upload without serious mental problems. We also know they thought Bryce possessed one of those brains. Bryce Larkin was held captive by Fulcrum which meant Jill could have been or was with him right before he was rescued. Sarah, Casey remember when I interrogated Bryce when he first came out of his coma he ask me if I was the real Chuck. Why would he think that? Maybe while he was with Fulcrum he met someone he knew. Someone we both knew from our past and that confused him. Remember also that although Jill told me that she never slept with Bryce and that was supposedly confirmed by the lie detector she also told Sarah that there was no trap but there was."

"So she knew how to pass a lie detector."

"Yes but Bryce also knew I believed he slept with Jill, Bryce my best friend and the person who got me kicked out of Stanford. I can't help think that this was part of his plan to keep me from going back there and further he never denied it. Between the two who would you trust?"

"Agent Bartowski are you saying Agent Larkin was the girl's father?"

"I am just putting forward a scenario that seems to indicate that. Lastly, remember what Jill's degrees are in Evolutionary and Molecular biology."

"But Chuck," said Sarah, "Bryce never had the intersect."

"Fulcrum never knew that. Lastly and what nails the coffin shut is the lab she destroyed in Zamibia. What research was she involved in, genetics. If Jill figured out that Bryce didn't have or her daughter didn't have a brain that could upload the intersect then the child, her child for her bosses would have been useless or worse than useless a liability. This can be seen by what the other doctors and techs called Skye. She was given the codename JUG '_just a(u) girl_' in the lab this way they de-personalized her. She was for them a human lab rat."

"I haven't heard anything so horrible since Josef Mengele"

"So she destroyed the lab and everyone who knew about her daughter to protect her kid, a woman I can admire even if is she's a traitor."

"I think thanks Casey. Don't you see General if I had been put into the loop everything that happened after the hotel could have been avoided."

"Chuck it seems I owe you an apology."

"Thanks General."

"It said seems because Dr. Roberts is still on the loose."

"Not for long I know where she will be but I have to ask am I now included in Sarah and Casey's mission?"

"Very well but I want to be informed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE ZAMIBIAN CONSULATE

"Dr. Kowambe, sir," said his assistant. "I just heard back from one of our American friends and he confirmed that Wolf was killed in a shootout and that what was left of his pact were taken into custody."

"So this part of Yuri's story checks out. Good," he said well not good but at least he still had a possible player on the field.

"Dr. Kowambe aren't you concerned how your partners will take this news?"

"I don't think they'll care as long as the job gets done." He realized that he no longer had a buffer between himself and his partners so it wouldn't be long before they would come knocking at his door. This worried him now more than ever he needed his new Russian friend.

A few days later as he was about to give up he received a package.

"Sir this was delivered for you today" said his assistant as he handed him a box marked special delivery. Opening it he found a phone with a tag that read turn on and wait. After he switched it on it began to ring.

"Hello Dr. Kowambe this is Yuri. Have you thought about our deal?"

"Yes but you promised a good faith offer."

"Indeed are you receptive to our demands?"

"What demands? You haven't made any?" Kowambe was puzzled by the question and his nerves were already thin.

"Come now you haven't guessed. We want to use you as our man in Africa."

"What would be involved? I don't understand?"

"Be watching your outside monitor this evening say around seven. However, I need one thing from you. I need clearance to come to see you immediately on presenting myself. Do you understand?"

"Immediately? Why?"

"You ask too many questions. Maybe I ought to forget the whole thing and let you risk Dr. Roberts blowing your little illegal genetics research initiative wide open."

"No, no," he said thinking about his partners. "Okay, I'll have word sent you'll be brought up immediately after you present yourself."

"Good then we'll have a promising fortune ahead."

It was almost seven and the Doctor was in the security booth watching the outside monitor as he had been instructed.

"Do we have audio as well as visual?"

"Yes Sir but we usually turn off audio because of traffic noise."

"For tonight turn them on. I want to hear everything." And indeed the traffic sound was bothersome but he had to hear what was going on. Then from the far corner he saw her. At first he couldn't believe his own eyes but there was Dr. Roberts walking, sneaking towards the consulate and she was armed. As he was watching her he jumped when the phone Yuri sent him rang.

"Dr. Kowambe, Luther do you see what I see?"

"Ms. Roberts, yes what do you plan on doing about it?"

"First have you done what I asked?"

"Yes my guards are on the gate and will bring you straight to my office."

"Good because there are two CIA agents on their way to arrest her. Watch and see how a professional works."

Kowambe watched as Yuri came into view and went straight up to Jill as he was almost there two other men appeared. Luther could only think they were CIA.

"Hurry up," he muttered to himself, "before it's too late."

It happened in less than a second. Yuri drew a Markov and pop, pop twice in her chest then ducked into the consulate.

"Hey, stop," yelled the agents but as Yuri was now on Zamibian soil they were stopped

"Halt, you can't come in here," said one of the guards as they pointed their type 56 Chinese weapons at the two flustered federal agents. The next part almost made him have kittens.

"How is she," asked one of the men.

"It looks like we're too late. She's dead." The men were soon joined by others then an ambulance and the body was taken away. There was a small incident at the front gate as other agents were turned away. Kowambe was ecstatic one of his headaches was gone now he had only one more. He went back to his office to find Yuri sitting in front of his desk. He was drinking his scotch with his gloves still on.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"I'm more than happy but what keeps me from turning you over to the authorities. You know the consulate can't be involved in harboring criminals."

"You mean like yourself. Look at this." Yuri handed him a small monitor that showed Skye walking around. "I have the girl too. If you turn me over I turn the kid over. If I don't leave in an hour then the kid gets turned over."

"But if you leave the police will arrest you?"

"Not if I'm traveling in a Zamibian motorcade. I think your time here in LA is over, don't you?"

"That could be arranged so what is it you want from me?"

"It's not what I want. Personally I'd put a bullet in your head but that's not what my bosses want in the Bratva. You see we have product, weapons and other merchandise we'd like to off load and in exchange we'll take you blood diamonds and whatever else you'd like to negotiate. I can guarantee you a good profit but there is one small thing."

"And what is that?" Yuri laid on Kowambe's desk five playing cards the ace of spades and clubs along with a pair of eights clubs and spades with a hold card. "Are you familiar with this hand?"

"The dead man's hand."

"Turn over the hold card." Luther turned it over and saw the photo of his president Jakaya Kuti.

"What's this?"

"How does Mr. President Kowambe sound?"

"So if I were President I'd be immune from legal prosecution by the United Nations as an acting head of state. Yes we can."

"So to be clear I'll remove your other problem and what will you do for us?"

"Okay I'll organize a coup as soon as I return. I'll depose Jakaya Kuti. I don't like him and his government anyway."

"Then it's a deal. Let's shake."

"Thank you Mr. Juri by the way you never told me your last name."

"Sheshenko, Juri Shehsenko," and as the consulate readied the motorcade and had Kowambe's plane prepared Juri sat in his chair sipping Luther's scotch and humming 'if I were a rich man'. When the motorcade departed half way to the airport Juri got out.

"Here Luther," he handed him a small monitor. "I'll send you a video of the event. When you're in the air turn it on say a little inflight movie."

"This is the beginning a good working relationship, my friend."

"Yes, indeed dasvidaniya," Yuri said as he got out and watched the motorcade disappear.

"Sweetie, are you okay? How'd it go," asked Sarah looking at him through the scope of Casey's sniper rifle.

"Perchik strikes again. Where's Casey?"

"He's on his way. Please don't say anything to him about his Crown Vic. I don't think he's too happy with you still. I breaking down now and will be right there."

"When you get here I'll give you a wookie kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN CASTLE

Chuck was sitting at the conference table enjoying his Perchik look kissing Sarah who was laughing because his fake beard tickled. Casey was in the armory cleaning his Markov blanks have a tendency to leave a lot of residue and Skye was in Orange Orange with her grandparents and mother.

"Remind me Chuck one day I want to hear your rendition of Pechik," said the General as she came on the monitor.

"Good afternoon General."

"Now what have you got for me? You said there might be a way to arrest Kowambe. I can't tell you what a feather this would be in all our caps if you can pull it off."

"Actually he'll turn himself in and wave his diplomatic immunity or that's my guess. May I proceed?"

"Please, this is one magic act I've got to see."

Chuck moved a computer over so that General Beckman was behind him off to his side and he was now facing a monitor when he made his call.

"Yuri is that you," asked Kowambe as Yuri's image came into focus. "Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes, but not like you think," said Chuck and as he spoke he dropped the accent and began to remove the disguise. "You see Luther my name isn't Yuri but Charles, Charles Carmichael and our little conversation about taking sun on the beach after your little coup well that was recorded and sent to your President, Mr. Jakaya Kuti. May I add he's not very happy with you." Chuck swiveled around so Kowambe could see General Beckman. "General what is the punishment for treason and sedition in Zamibia these days?"

"Death by firing squad."

"Thank you," said Chuck. "Now Luther the way I see it you have three options. The first being death by firing squad which is not very pleasant and rather terminal. The second in your top desk draw is a pistol. How do I know? Just say I do and again both terminal and unpleasant. Lastly you can opt to turn your plane around and land at a location that the good General here will tell you and turn yourself in renouncing your diplomatic immunity. Oh by the way if you look out your windows you'll see you have two F-16 escorts, would hate for you to get lost. Again Luther thank you for flying the friendly Carmichael skies it's been a pleasure doing business with you – not. Have a good day in hell." Chuck muted the sound as Luther began to rant and rave. "Such language."

"Agent Bartowski excellent work that was a masterful piece of spycraft."

"Thank you General. I'm sure in a few minutes Dr. Kowambe will be receptive to our demands and you can have him land on a government installation for bagging and tagging."

"Chuck now for the bad news. You realize Dr. Roberts, Jill is still wanted for treason, sedition and prison escape. I'm sorry but she must be arrested."

"I know and I'll-"

"General I'm sorry for interrupting but while Chuck was with the target Jill Roberts slipped away. I know I was supposed to be guarding her but I was distracted for a moment and the next thing I knew she was gone," said Sarah as they watched Jill playing with Skye in Orange Orange from the monitor.

"And this happened while Chuck was engaged with the target?"

"Yes Ma'am the darndest thing."

"General, I just have to say how shocked I am by this piece of news and I swear I'll look into it."

"Very well, Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Casey.

"John I thought you might have trouble going along with this," said Chuck.

"I haven't fought all these years in God forsaken places against commie despots to come back home and that a mother from their kid."

[Alternative Ending]

"Well technically speaking Jill isn't Skye's mother. Clones don't have mothers. Why do you think she choose Skye as a name? It's the name of that girl on Marvel Agents of Shield object 0-8-4 object of unknown origin. That picture in the hotel room, you know the two sisters: Jill and Skye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck vs The Jade Dragon

Chuck was busy cleaning and moving things around caught up in the nesting instinct. Everything had its place but nothing seemed to be in it and it was driving him crazy. Sarah was asleep on the couch with only two weeks left to her due date Chuck could hardly wait. He intentionally switched off all the phones not wanting his lovely wife to be woken up. He was taking inventory of all his baby supplies and what Ellie had told him they needed when the monitor came on. It was General Beckman.

"Sush," said Chuck.

"Excuse me Agent Bartowski."

"General," he said whispering. "I'll call you back from Casey's." Then he switched off the General and the monitor off before Beckman could protest.

…..

"Come on General. We're going to have a baby in two weeks. I've got everyone coming my mom, Ellie and Awesome plus there's Thanksgiving in the middle."

"Actually Agent Bartowski, I just need you to work in an oversight role. The Chinese National Secret Service is sending one of their own and the agent specifically asked for your team and Agent Grimes by name."

"Morgan!"

"Ah General, I'm not one to question orders but these Chinese are they drinking or smoking their green tea?"

"Colonel Casey, Chuck I'm sure you can look out for your wooly friend. This mission comes to us from the State Department and we have agreed to it in the spirit of cooperation to foster good relations between our organization and theirs. You are to be debriefed tonight by their agent at the National Museum. They have a special Chinese exhibition with the Jade Dragon as its center piece. The grand opening will kick off tomorrow night with a Gala. If there's nothing else-"

"Yes General, how will be able to identify this agent. Is there some sort of password or secret hand shake?"

"No, Chuck I was told the agent knows you. Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Casey.

"What the hay? How many Chinese agents do I know, only one Mei-Ling Cho but she defected and the last I heard about her she had a successful chain of Chinese restaurants slash Kung fu studios called Wing Chun Noodles and their Shaolin Chicken is really kickin' or that's how the publicity goes.

"The only other ones I know I killed. They're now fertilizing rice paddies."

"You know Casey we've really got to write down these little bits of trivia. If you were older I'd ask if you were on that grassy knoll in Dallas but I bet you know where Jimmy Hoffa's at and it's not in the fresh produce section of Walmart with Elvis."

"Need to know."

"Christ!" Casey started laughing. "Funny but I'm not leaving Sarah by herself."

"Isn't Morgan at the airport to pick up Ellie and Devon? Besides Chuck what's there to do if things happen you can leave me with the Troll and run to the hospital."

"But I want to take Sarah there. What happens if there's traffic?"

"Use the intersect and flash," said Casey. What he said made sense but Chuck didn't want his daughter to have anything to do with the intersect as much as it had enabled him to meet Sarah it almost divided them. This was a family tradition he didn't want to pass on.

"I know I told the General that everything was fine but she's been have too many headaches lately and I'm a little worried."

"Has she complained?"

"Well that's just it. She hasn't said a thing but I can tell. She puts a cold compress on her head, lies down and puts her sleeping mask on. When I ask if she has a headache she tells me no but I know she just doesn't want to worry me, a husband know you know."

"Do you want me to ask her? I'm her partner."

"If you want go ahead but don't tell her I told you then she'll know I know and knowing I know could make her headaches worse. So you understand she can't know that I know because if she knows I know-"

"Stop, okay Chuck I get the point. I'll ask her about her headaches. Ellie should be here soon why don't you ask her to check on Sarah?"

"I intend to and maybe this thing at the museum is good that way I can leave Sarah and Ellie together and that will make them talk."

To be continued Chuck vs The Jade Dragon


End file.
